Fallen
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi is brought back to life by a mysterious entity. He and a few others will protect the shinobi world from the shadows before coming into the light. Sorry I suck at summaries haha. Will be an ItachixHana. Strong/inhuman strength Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there. I've been wanting to do one of these in a while and well, I finally said fuck it. There is some ItachixKonan in this chapter, but it will not be the final pairing for this short story. Also, this story won't be long like my other story "A New Life" Chapters will be shorter and the story itself will only be a few chapters depending if I can think of new material for the pairing I am choosing in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. Characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1**

 **"From this day forward,** **you work for me..."**

"..."

 **"From this day forward, you will do as I say..."**

"..."

 **"And from this day forward, you will live on once again..."**

"Live once again? What are you talking about?"

 **"There will be other like you. You will meet them in the very near future."**

"Meet them? Meet who? Who are you? Where are you? And where am I?"

 **"The other three fallen. Who are they? You will find out soon enough. Who am I, you ask. In this world I protect the balance and bring peace from the shadows, even if I have fallen. Where am I? Somewhere you still can not reach. Where are you? Currently in purgatory..."**

"You haven't answered my question. I did not ask what you do, but who you are."

 **"My name is..."**

"..."

 **"Baraqiel"**

* * *

He opened his eyes unable to see anything, he twitched his fingers and moved his arms and legs. He took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling, feeling his lungs close in and out. He could feel his blood flowing and his heart beating. He was alive...

He felt something wrapped around his head covering his eyes. He reached up and removed the unwanted wrapping. Blinking a few times, now being able to see, his vision seemed clear and he moved his hand touching the lines of some type of wall, confining him.

"Wood?"

He moved around but was confined to a small space. He had come to a conclusion that he was in a casket, buried underground. He sighed, balling his hand into a fist and infusing it with chakra, he thrust forward punching the casket causing the wood to break and way out from his underground confinement. After he had crawled his way out, he stood looking at his surroundings.

A small distance away, a young woman around the age of 21 heard the loud noise and decided to see what had happened. When she made it to a clearing where she had heard the loud noise she saw a young man, the man turned around as their eyes met. She looked away taking in his features.

The young man had onyx eyes with long pronounced tear-troughs. He had a Jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended past his chin. He seemed to be wearing a mesh shirt, black pants and black open-toed sandals. He wore a necklace which consisted of three silver rings with red gems inside of them, and on his right ring finger was a ring, which was red and bore the Kanji for "Vermillion" (Shu).

After imagining what he looked like without the mesh shirt, she gazed back into his onyx eyes as a small blush was threatening to appear. Little did she know that this man was, no, is none other than...Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi walked up to the young woman, who was suppressing her blush "Could you tell me where I am exactly?"

"G-Grass country, near the border o-of R-Rain country and F-Fire Country." the young woman replied now with her cheeks tinted pink

"No witnesses, yet."

It was Baraqiel's voice which only Itachi could hear.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled

The young woman blushed a darker shade of red, not just because of his smile, but his voice, she liked it, it was calm, thoughtful, deep, silky smooth and as most woman would think, Orgasmic. The woman wanted more, she wanted this man for herself, but before she could launch herself onto him and take him as hers, she saw a flash of red from his eyes as she fell into Itachi's arms, unconscious.

Itachi knew the look and the glint in her eyes that she had gotten, he had seen it in many women along his travels. He carried the young woman to a nearby tree as he gently placed her down as if she was resting on it. He did not want or need to kill her, he just needed to erase her memories of himself. And that is what he did. He walked away knowing that she would wake up in a minute or two.

 **Time Skip**

Itachi was running through the Rain country skillfully evading any ninja's or civilians on his way to the Hidden Rain Village. He was running on the water as he noticed that the rain had stopped for once, the cloudy sky clearing up and a rainbow appearing. He then heard an explosion and he stopped. He looked towards the direction it had come from, having a gut feeling he needed to check it out, so he did. When he arrived he saw space being bent into a swirl before it had disappeared. He only knew of of two people who could do that. Itachi then saw what seemed to be a body that had begun to sink into the water.

'Damn that Madara' Konan's eye lids felt heavy, trying to keep them open

She looked up at the clear sky as she felt her body had begun to sink into the deep depths of the water.

'So this is it?'

Konan took one last breath, now under water she could see the light from the sun being reflected on the water. Barely managing to keep her eyes open she spotted a figure dive into the water, the figure extended his arm and grabbed a hold of her by the waist. She then felt a pair of lips on hers, giving her air as the figure swam up and out of the water.

Konan gasped for air as she felt the figures hand on her wound. She barely managed to see green chakra. She then felt being lifted, she tried seeing who it was that had saved her from dying in the water, but she couldn't see clearly. All she saw was a light radiating from around the figure before falling unconscious.

 **Time Skip**

Konan opened her eyes, feeling she was on a bed as she sat up.

"Ah! Angel-sama! Please don't move too much or your wound will reopen!" a woman said

"Hm? Where am I? How did I get here? And how am I still alive?" Konan questioned

"You're at the hospital. As for how you got here, it seems Itachi-sama performed emergency medical ninjutsu before having you brought here me to treat you." the female doctor said

Konan looked down, clutching her blanket "I see, so Ita-" Konan finally let those words sink in as her head snapped up looking at the doctor "Itachi?! Itachi's alive?! Where is he?!"

"I'm right here."

Konan's eyes widened, turning her head to her right spotting the Uchiha who she hadn't sensed at all, leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"I-Itachi, y-you're-"

"Alive. I know."

"B-But how?"

"That I don't know."

It was a lie. He knew why, but she didn't need to know. He didn't want her to know what he had become.

Konan looked down, bangs covering her eyes. She threw the blanket to the side, moving her feet so they were touching the floor.

"Angel-sama, please don't move or-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Konan slowly stood, wincing from the pain of her wound. She walked up to Itachi, her hand balled up into a fist. Itachi watched her, his hands now at his sides, in case he had to help her or catch her if she fell. He then looked down and saw water droplets hitting the floor.

"Ko-"

"You idiot..." Konan muttered, her fist now on Itachi's chest "Why...? Why...? Why?!"

Konan's voice rose from her usual calm one as she kept hitting Itachi on the chest. Konan then stepped closer to Itachi, burring her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi could feel her warm tears falling and trailing down his neck as he embraced her.

"Why did you choose death? Why couldn't you be selfish for once?!" Konan cried out squeezing him "Why didn't you tell me? Did you know how I felt when I was told you had died after fighting your little brother?!"

Itachi squeezed her lightly, petting her head before planting a small kiss onto it.

"I'm sorry."

"I know the truth Itachi." Konan said looking up, tears still falling from her eyes "I know what you did, I know you did it to prevent a war from breaking out, I know about your illness, that you've been suffering all that time...I know it all."

"How?"

"Madara...he came here, we fought, he revealed your past to me, he's most likely taken Nagato's eyes, and he has already declared a war that's about to start."

"War?"

"Yes, the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Itachi closed his eyes then opened them revealing his Sharingan.

"Konan, I-"

"No!" Konan instantly held onto Itachi again "I know what you're thinking! I've lost you once, I won't lose you again!"

"Konan, looke at me." Itachi said as Konan complied "You won't lose me. I'm going to war. I'm getting Nagato's eyes back. And I will return. I promise."

Konan gazed into Itachi's eyes that had morphed into his Mangekyo Sharingan, but they weren't his original pinwheel pattern, no, they had what seemed to be a red flower at the center of the pinwheel.

"Itachi, your eyes." Itachi slightly rose a brow as his hand reached down to Konan's hip causing her to blush "H-Hey! We just reunited and you're al-"

"I need to use this." Itachi said grabbing the headband tied to her hip

Konan's face reddened, steam coming out of her ears from embarrassment. Itachi looked at the headband, seeing his eyes in the reflection.

'This is...Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi came to the conclusion that Sasuke must have had their eyes transplanted, and that the current eyes he has are his. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he looked at Konan who had a worried expression on her face. Itachi's lips slightly curled up, lifting Konan off her feet, carrying her Bridal Style.

"H-Hey! I can walk on my own you know!"

Itachi gently placed her back on the bed. He was about to stand up straight, but Konan pulled Itachi back down, pressing her lips onto his. Itachi complied with the kiss as he parted her lips and their tongues danced with one another.

"Ahem..."

Itachi and Konan stopped remembering that they were not alone. Konan turned red as a tomato as they looked at the blushing doctor. Itachi chuckled, grabbing one of the Akatsuki cloaks he had grabbed from the hideout while Konan was still unconscious. Itachi was about to exit the room when Konan called out to him. Itachi turned around, now looking at Konan who was smiling.

"Make sure you return this time, or I'll go and get you myself."

"Of course, especiall when I know there's an Angel waiting for me to return to." Itachi smirked causing Konan to blush with the 'Angel' remark

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Konan shouted pink flushing her cheeks

Itachi exited the room, closing the door behind him as he stopped as the doctor was waiting for him.

"Itachi-sama, Angel-sama doesn't-"

"She doesn't have much time, I know. That's why I must return as quickly as possible." Itachi said walking past the doctor before stopping right behind her "May I ask for a favor?"

"O-Of course."

"No one must know that I live."

"I-I won't tell a living soul. I promise."

"Thank you."

Itachi burst into a flock of crows, disappearing from the hospital, and now standing at the edge of town, in his Akatsuki attire including the straw hat.

"Itachi" it was that voice again "You must not interfere with the war too much."

"I know. I must let fate take it's course and victims that I may not be able to save, but it is also part of my mission, isn't it, Baraqiel-sama."

 **"Yes. And because you were chosen, you will find out who the other three that will join you, after the war."**

 **A/N: And there we go! This story like I said will most likely be short. For those who have read my other stories know, that I am a huge ItachixIzumi shipper, but this will be one of those stories that Izumi will not be in. I'm Sorry. I will post other ItachixIzumi one-shots and such in the near future as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there again! I am really sorry that I haven't worked on this story at all since I posted it. BUT now that I have a bit more time, I will try. So let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2**

After leaving the Hidden Rain Village, Itachi, had crossed the border from the Rain country and into the Fire country, but that was hours ago. Now it was night time and was about to cross the border into the the Land of Hot Waters. Itachi was going to go around the Hot Water Village as he didn't want to grab any attention from the village or anyone passing by.

 **Few Hours Later**

Itachi had crossed an other border and was now in the Land of Frost, where he could tell there was fighting. He had passed a field that was partially destroyed due to the fighting as he made his was back into the trees and jumped from branch to branch.

After some running, he had stopped at a different battle location. There he saw a bunch of defeated white zetsus and shinobi's from different villages who all wore the headband with the word 'Shinobi'. He checked the bodies seeing if anyone had survived, but no. He walked around the rubble, as he spotted something from the corner of his eye.

He walked up to the object for further inspection, the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. He knew it, it was the blade that his first partner during his time in the Akatsuki wielded, it was the Kubikiribocho, or as most called it, The Executioner's Blade.

Itachi wondered what it had been doing out here. Last time he had heard about the blade his little brother's team mate was in possession of it. Was Sasuke out here? Was he in the war? Itachi was worried, but even if he wanted to stop the war and see his brother, he couldn't. He must not interfere with the war, and it isn't the right time to see his little brother, not yet at least.

Itachi grabbed the hilt of the sword and lifted it with ease. He lifted it above his head as he strapped it to his back before making his way back through the trees and further into the Land of Frost.

After some running through the trees and now morning as the sun was in the sky, he stopped and hid in the shadows as he could feel various chakra signatures spiking. He knew they were currently in battle and it irritated him, because he was a Shinobi and as much as he hated wars, he wanted to protect his village against Madara and the Zetsu clones. He watched, his Sharingan active, and when he had the chance he disposed of some white Zetsu that had turned themselves into Shinobi from the Alliance.

 **"Being what you're now, your Sharingan has been improved, you can see through their disguises as well as sense evil. This will be helpful during the war and times to come, but stay in the Shadows."**

It was Baraqiel who was speaking into his head from who know where. Itachi nodded as he jumped from tree to tree, throwing many Kunai hitting the transformed white zetsu's in the head as he quickly his, staying out their sight. He kept the hide and seek tactic for a while before he sensed the nine tails chakra getting closer, so he decided to fall back some distance.

Itachi saw Naruto arrive, or more like his clone arrive as he was giving them instructions on who to fight. Itachi came to the conclusion that Naruto was now in control of the Kyuubi's chakra and was able to sense the malice from the Zetsu clones. Itachi watched from the distance as he noticed a familiar face and her three dogs.

Long brown hair worn in a ponytail with two locks of her hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. The traditional fang like tattoos of the Inuzuka Clan on both her cheeks. She wore the standard Konoha-nin uniform. And of course the three dogs at her side he knew very well, The Haimaru Brothers.

Hana had taken out the enemy in front of her as she heard the sound of a Kunai flying past her and killing a white zetsu who was about to attack her. She looked around and sniffed the air as she looked to the trees behind her and saw a figure quickly jump away. Hana narrowed her eyes and followed the figure along with her Ninken.

Hana and her Ninken jumped into the trees, following the shadowy figure. What she did not notice was five figures leap towards her. A second later she saw the figure she had been chasing kill three of the five who almost attacked her with the Executioner's Blade as he quickly grabbed her and jumped away while performing a fire jutsu.

 **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Hana felt safe and some type of familiarity with the person as he embraced her. She felt a warmth with the person and the fire Jutsu wasn't the reason. Then her eyes widened as she saw the red clouds on the persons cloak. She then slowly looked up and saw an all too familiar face, streams of fire leaving his mouth. A face she remembered from the Academy, a face she could never forget. The face of the man, she had thought died not too long ago.

Itachi's flames died down as he looked down at Hana's shocked expression. He let go of her as they landed on the ground below. She slowly backed away from him as the Ninken jumped down in front of her and growled at Itachi.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Itachi told the Ninken, but they kept their guard up

"H-How are you alive? They said Sasuke had killed you, but here you're. Are you reanimated Shinobi?" Hana questioned

"I can not answer the first two, but I am not a reanimated shinobi." Itachi sighed looking up at the trees 'So the dead have been forced back to the world of the living...Orochimaru? No...Kabuto.' Itachi faced Hana once more "I am sorry, but I can not let you remember what happened here just now."

"Wh-" Hana looked into Itachi's eyes as she felt dizzy and fell but not before Itachi had swiftly caught her and placed her leaning on the tree.

The Haimaru brothers were going to attack Itachi for hurting their master, but they witnessed him catching her and gently leaned her on the tree.

"I didn't hurt her." Itachi said as he turned to look at the Ninken "She should wake up any second now without her memories of coming across me." Itachi then walked up to the three Ninken as he squatted down and petted them where he remembered they used to like "Take care of her."

With the whining from the dogs and Itachi knowing what they were telling him, he shook his head and disappeared. All he heard were three barks that echoed through the forest.

 **Hours Later**

Itachi was a good distance away from any shinobi from the Alliance and from the battlefields. He stopped as he looked into the distance and saw the tailed beasts. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he moved his head slightly dodging a spear.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Itachi turned around and a green haired male and two others but his eyes told him something else "Looks like we have feathery friend, or should I say foe?" The other two with the man laughed

"You're far from where you should be." the red head said

"You know what happens to your kind around here don't you?" the blue haired asked

"Do you have business with me?" Itachi asked as he looked at each one in the eyes 'They aren't human, Demons most likely, and they don't seem to know who I am as well.'

"Yeah actually, we do." The green haired

The green haired man lunged forward and threw a punch which Itachi easily caught by the wrist. The green haired man eyes widened before he screamed in pain due to his wrist being broken. Itachi then tossed him back towards the other two.

"I have no interest in fighting or killing you." Itachi said

"So you're saying if we leave you won't attack us? Or pursue us?" the red head questioned

"Exactly. I'm not here to start trouble, but if I am attacked again..." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the men as he grabbed the hilt of the Executioner's Blade

"O-Okay, we get it." the blue haired said as they ran away now a good distance away "Who the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." the green haired said

"Y-You don't think he's one of the four we've heard about, do you?" the red head said

"Should we report to one of the lieutenants?" the blue haired said as the others nodded

Back with Itachi he watched the battle from afar as he then noticed pillars of light begin to appear from many locations. He came to a conclusion that someone must have defeated the Caster of the Reanimation Jutsu. As he watched the souls leave back to the pure world one of the lights curved and had engulfed his body as well and in an instant he saw what seemed to be him coming at him as it entered his own body.

Itachi blinked a few times as the memories of his reanimated self flooded him. He closed his right eye as he saw nothing...it seems that the price of using the Izanami was effecting the current him as well. He opened his eye and watched the rest of the souls ascend back to the pure world. All but one.

 **"You can't."**

"I can defeat him."

 **"It's not that I don't believe that you can defeat him, but you must not."**

"..."

 **Time Skip**

Itachi looked up at the moon which was now reflecting Madara's RinneSharingan and a bright light was emitting. Itachi clenched his fist hard, that his knuckles were white. He could've helped stop this, he could've done something, but no. He was told to not interfere and now the roots from the giant tree that had disappeared were now trapping the shinobi, binding them.

He kept watching now from a cliff in the distance as he witnessed Black Zetsu betray the real Madara and now a pale-skinned woman with extremely long white hair appeared and was now fighting against Naruto and his little brother.

He watched as they disappeared. Itachi focused on tracking their chakra but couldn't. Itachi stood and made his way down to where they had been before.

 **"What are you doing?"**

"They are gone, everyone is captured in the infinite Tsukuyomi. No one but the reanimated Four Kage will see me."

 **"...Do as you wish."**

Itachi had made his way down to where team 7 was fighting Madara and now Kaguya just minutes ago as he inspected the place and found Madara's lower half of his body.

"That cloak, you're an Akatsuki, aren't you. And that sword, are you from the mist?"

"So he's an enemy."

'Those voices.' Itachi thought as he stood up

"He must be strong to be able to escape that."

"Wait, wait, let's talk to the lady first."

"It's nice to see you, Lord Third, Lord Fourth." Itachi said as he turned around to face the four reanimated kage "It's a pleasure to meet Lord Fist and second as well, but I'd like to clarify that I am a man."

"Itachi-kun?" the Fourth Hokage questioned

"Itachi..." the Third Hokage said

"So you're him...the boy who slaughtered his own clan." the Second Hokage said

"Ah, so you're Itachi." the First Hokage said "Oh and I apologize for thinking you were a girl" the First Hokage scratched the back of his head

"Itachi, Sasuke said that you were dead." the Third said

"I was." Itachi replied

"Then how are you alive? And how did you obtain the Executioner's Blade?" the fourth asked

"Was there another caster of the reanimation jutsu?" the second asked

"No. And how I do not know. Just that I was. Also, I found it laying around the battlefield." Itachi replied

"What happened to your eye?" the First asked

"I used a forbidden visual jutsu to stop the reanimation jutsu. The price was the sight in my eye." Itachi vaguely replied

 **"You did well."**

Itachi turned around him as his eyes slightly widen. Now floating in front of was the Sage of Six Paths. "The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki."

 **"You know of me?" He asks as Itachi nods "Quite the intelligent one here."**

"You're the Sage of Six Paths?" Hashirama asks

 **"Indeed I am. Right now Naruto and Sasuke have taken on Ashura and Indra's souls and are battling my mother Kaguya."**

"The Rabbit Goddess..." Itachi whispered

They all listened in to what the Sage had to say as he explained about Ninshu creed and then his two sons, Ashura and Indra. He then began to explain the plan he had given to Naruto and Sasuke, and also, what he wanted the Kage to help him with.

 **"It would be greatly appreciated if you would help too, Itachi Uchiha."**

"I can not be seen by anyone that is living yet. Anyone who has I have erased their memories. I apologize, but I can not be present at the time." Itachi replied

"Then why are you here?" Hiruzen asked

"I came to retrieve Madara's eyes. Before the war started, Obito, took the Rinnegan from a corpse. I am here to retrieve them."

 **"Are you planning on implanting them to replace your own?"**

"No. I plan to return them. Those eye's might've been Madara's originally, but the corpse of the person they were implanted to before, was a childhood friend to a girl who is special to me. What she does with the eyes is up to her."

"Why do all this for some girl?" Tobirama questioned

"She is dying. I want to grant her at least this wish." Itachi replied

 **"I will hand you his eyes in return for your assistance."**

"Itachi-kun." Minato said as Itachi faced him "You can't be risk being seen correct?" Itachi nodded "Then I'll teach you the Flying Raijin Jutsu. You can be here and help then leave before anyone notices." Itachi was surprised hearing that the Fourth Hokage would teach him one of his elite Jutsu's

Itachi pondered over his options before replying. "Very well then. I'll help."

"Okay, I'll show you but you're going to have to watch closely as we don't have much time." Minato said

"I'll help as well." Tobirama said "I am the one who invented it after all."

"Time? I see." Itachi's right eye morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo as he cast Tsukuyomi on both kages "In the world of Tsukuyomi, it's space, time, and mass are all controlled by me. We can stay here for 72 hours as less than a second will pass in the real world."

Both Kages nodded as they began the training.

 **Later**

Itachi stood next to Minato as he and the other past kage from every village poured chakra into the technique.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Itachi watched as Team 7 and the all the bijuu had been successfully summoned and before any of them could notice he disappeared leaving only a black feather behind before reappearing on the same cliff he had begun watching their fight. He watched as the Kages said their goodbyes with the group and then he saw his little brother trapping the bijuu with a Genjutsu then into large spheres of rocks in the sky.

"Foolish Little Brother."

Itachi watched as Sasuke and Naruto left the area leaving Kakashi and an unconscious Sakura behind. Itachi sighed as he disappeared and reappeared next to Madara who Itachi had marked the Flying Raijin formula on.

Itachi removed Madara's eyes and placed them into a container that would keep them fresh as a large gust of wind blew from where his little brother and Sasuke were fighting. Before he left he saw the Sage of Six Paths nod a 'Thank you'. Itachi thanked him back as he bowed and left before Kakashi would realize they were not alone.

 **Time Skip**

Itachi didn't need to stay to know the final results of the fight. He already knew, Naruto would keep his promise. It had taken sometime and a lot of energy but he had finally made it back to the Hidden Rain Village. He made his way towards Konan's room as he knocked before entering.

Itachi saw her on the hospital bed currently sleeping. He smiled as he placed the container with the eyes on the small table beside her bed as he sat down and moved a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen over her face. He caressed her cheek as he stopped when Konan turned around now facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Itachi..." Konan mumbled in her sleep which made him chuckle

"I'm right here, Angel." He laughed when he saw her pout but then he leaned down and kissed her forehead causing her to smile.

Itachi didn't want to wake her so he slowly removed her arms around him, which was easier said then done, he took off his cloak and ninja sandals as he lay back down next to her. Once he had lay down Konan moved, now laying her head on his chest and her legs wrapped around his making herself comfortable.

The next morning Konan had waken up first as her arms trailed down the comfortable pillow she was on and her hand met something. She stroked it a bit as she heard a moan. She stopped as her eyes shot open and was ready to kill the pervert who had the audacity to come in and sleep in her bed, but her eyes and body softened when she saw that it was Itachi. She smiled and jumped on him causing him to wake up now looking at her straddling him.

Before Itachi could say anything Konan leaned down and hugged him tightly. He smiled and returned the embrace.

"You're back!"

"I promised didn't I?" Itachi said as she caught his lips with her own.

Itachi returned the passionate kiss that lead to both her and his hands roam the others body. They pulled away needing air as they looked into each other eyes and that's when Konan's eyes widened.

"What happened to your eye?!" Konan asked worriedly

"Konan calm down, it's nothing too serious." Itachi said trying to calm her down

Konan then reached and pressed the button for the doctor or nurse that was treating her to come in quickly. A minute passed as the door opened both female doctor and nurse came rushing in.

"Are you okay, Angel-sama?!" They asked

"I'm fine but please take a look at Itachi." Konan replied

Itachi sighed as the doctor checked his eye.

"He's lost all light in his eye." the Doctor informed Konan

"Itachi, what happened out there?" Konan asked

"I used a Forbidden Visual Jutsu to end the reanimation Jutsu." Itachi replied "The price for using it was going blind in one eye."

"Reanimation Jutsu?"

Itachi began explaining what had happened during the war. From previous Akatsuki members and other special Shinobi, to the kages and even Madara. Konan was in shock when Itachi revealed that the Madara that had worked with them was an impostor and that real one had died a while ago. He told her what he saw up until the moment he left with the Rinnegan in his possession.

"Where are the eyes?" Konan asked

"Right here." Itachi said pulling the cloth off of the container

Konan turned to face the doctor. "Please prepare for an eye transplant."

"Wait, I retrieved them not for myself but for Nagato." Itachi said

"Itachi, I know...I'm dying. I can feel it, so please...as one of my final wishes, please accept them."

Itachi eyes widened as he closed them shut and turned away from Konan and gripped the table. Itachi then felt Konan wrap her arms around his waist and her breast on his back as she hugged him.

"Fine, but before and after the transplant, I'm going to spend every last second with you." Itachi said

"That was my plan from the beginning." Konan said with a small giggle before letting go and facing the other two in the room and handing them the container with the eyes "Please get everything ready."

The doctor and nurse nodded as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"I should shower first." Itachi said as Konan grabbed his hand

"I'll join you." Konan said as Itachi slightly smirked

 **Hours Later**

The transplant had been a success and now Itachi lay on the same bed as Konan who had her legs intertwined with his as she pressed her breast on him as she gave him light kisses.

Two days passed as they stayed in bed together, doing things here and there. The nurse had actually walked in one time when they were "busy". She had learned to knock first but oh did she see something amazing, that made her red as a tomato.

Now they were gathered in the room once more as they were removing the bandages around Itachi's eyes. Once the bandages were fully removed, Itachi slowly opened his eyes and could see from both again. Konan and the others had a curious look as Itachi asked what was wrong. They handed him a mirror and he saw that his eyes were in their normal onyx colored state.

He then activated his sharingan as it appeared, then he morphed them into the Eternal Mangekyo which had changed again. Now it was his pinwheel but with Madara's Mangekyo design along with it. He then closed his eyes and slowly opened them now purple with ripples. They were just like Madara and Nagato's rinnegan. He looked around being able to see things somewhat differently.

"It worked." He said as he deactivated his new eyes and looked straight into Konans before he looked at the doctor and nurse "Thank you."

They smiled and nodded as they left the two alone.

 **A Week Later**

Everything seemed well for the past to days, but then Konan collapsed when she was on her way back from showering. Itachi had swiftly caught her and pressed the button for help, and now he was outside of the room. Pacing back and forth near the door, as he waited impatiently, wanting to find out what was happening.

A few minutes later the doctor came out with saddened expression on her face. Itachi felt his heart drop.

"She's very weak, she only has a few minutes left." She had told Itachi who's eyes had widened

Itachi walked passed the doctor and into the room as the nurse excused herself, leaving the two alone. Itachi sat on the bed with Konan as she smiled and moved to sit on his lap as she lay her head on his chest and he held her hand in his.

"Ko-" She shut him up with a kiss

"Don't talk, let me say what I have to before I go." She said as she intertwined her fingers with his "No matter what, promise me you won't stray from the right path."

"I promise." He replied as his eyes watered

"No matter what, you won't abandon those who are and will be close to you."

"I promise." He replied his head now resting on top of hers

"No matter what you'll move on, that you'll love again."

"I..." Konan felt the tears falling on her head and shoulder as she looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek "I promise."

Konan smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And no matter what, know that WE will always love you." Konan said as tears left her eyes. Itachi's eyes widened realizing what she meant by 'We' "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Itachi held her tightly as they kissed and when they broke apart he saw the light in her eyes begin to fade.

Konan's eyes slightly widened as she could see Black Angel wings on Itachi's back. "Beautiful." was the last thing she said as he felt her body go limp. Itachi held onto her as he cried.

Outside the door the doctor and nurse cried as well. Not only did Konan die but so had the baby that would've been born one day. And they both heard and felt the cries from the one and only Itachi Uchiha who had just lost two precious people at the same time. They waited outside as they heard his cries go down, as they knocked on the door and they saw him carry her in his arms.

"I'm taking her to rest next to Nagato and Yahiko. It's what she would have wanted." Itachi said

The female doctor and nurse nodded as they saw the tear streaks under his eyes and how around his eyes were red. They watched as he carried her through the hallways as he jumped out from the balcony.

Itachi was now in the secret resting place where he had lay Konan in between Nagato and Yahiko. He grabbed one of the paper flowers as he placed it in her hair. He looked at her and the other two childhood friends as he left.

Itachi now on top of the Akatsuki hideout the rain pouring down harder than ever as he dropped to his knees and slammed his fist onto the metal beneath him as he started to yell, the sound of the rain drowning out his screams.

He remembered the last time he had cried this much was when he killed Izumi, his parents, and the clan. Itachi had stayed out in the rain for the rest of the day as he watched the gray sky cry with him.

 **A/N: And there we go! Yes, Itachi is showing emotion and crying. Who wouldn't after losing that special person and child. Again, sorry for the wait! See ya soon, Buh-Bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the new Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3**

 **Few Weeks Later**

Itachi had spent these past few weeks training and gathering anything he might need from the now deceased rooms of the Akatsuki.

Itachi had found money in Kakuzu's room which was strange since Kakuzu would never leave money behind. Though he had to break a couple of seals to get it. The other rooms were practically empty. Most members didn't have anything they really kept. Konan's was left alone. He was about to exit the room when he noticed some candles and incense burners on the sides of a picture frame with his picture in it. He noticed a ring, the ring was Silver with a White squared stone on it and markings on the sides of the band.

'Konan...'

Itachi removed his Akatsuki ring and replaced it with the Silver ring. He placed his Akatsuki ring where the silver one had been as he also took out Konan's Akatsuki ring he had with him as he placed it along side his Akatsuki ring. He then grabbed a picture of Konan and placed it with his before lighting up the candles and incense and leaving the room.

The final room he checked was Nagato's, the only thing he grabbed from Nagato's were a few scrolls and some black cloaks with red insides and trim. He had been told by Konan that these were the original Akatsuki cloaks when Yahiko was still alive and before Obito had joined.

He grabbed Yahiko's Akatsuki cloaks and sealed all but one in a scroll. The one he had not sealed, he had put on. His old Akatsuki Cloak he kept as well inside a different scroll. He walked out of the Akatsuki hideout, now wearing his new cloak, the straw hat on his head and the Executioner's Blade on his back.

Itachi jumped from roof top to roof top as he made his way out of the Hidden Rain Village. He looked back at the village that had become a second home to him as he faced forward and walked away.

 **"Meet the other Three at the border of the Land of Rain, Land of Rivers and the Land of Fire, there will be a small dumpling shop. I have already informed the others, when they get there they will have already joined up. They will ask you 'I'm Holy but Unholy, I was grace, but was cast out of Heaven. what am I?' You will reply "Fallen Angel' Understand."**

Itachi didn't reply, he just made his way where he was told.

An hour or so had passed and he was crossing the borders into the Fire Country as he followed the road into the forest. After walking a couple of minutes he found the small dumplings shop where he stopped at and ordered some before he sat down outside. After an hour and three plates of dango, three people sat beside him. He noticed they were covering their faces with masks so they couldn't be identified easily.

"I'm Holy, but Unholy. I was grace, but was cast out of Heaven. What am I?"

It was a female's voice, that he knew, but why did it sound familiar. "Fallen Angel." Itachi replied

The group got up and walked on the road as they followed Itachi making a detour through the forest. Itachi kept his guard up as they made it to a cave that was pretty hidden. He walked through the vines as they made their way through the dark hallways until they were at a dead end. Itachi then weaved a hand sign and a staircase opened next to them. Itachi lead the group further down as they finally made it into what seemed to be a living room and kitchen.

Itachi moved forward as he stopped and faced the other three. They all looked at each other as the room was silent. He took their appearance in as he began opening the top of his cloak halfway as lay his arm on the buttoned half and he removed the straw hat, Sharingan blazing.

Seeing by their body movements and the gasp they just gave they were in shock, well all but the taller figure. A second later he was hugged by the red head.

"Little Ita!"

Itachi's eyes slightly widened. He remembered that nickname, that voice, that red hair.

"Kushina." Itachi said as she took her mask off and smiled at him

"You've grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were this small-dattebane!" Kushina said showing him how small he was before

"Well, well. It's nice to see a familiar face, Itachi-san." The other removed his mask revealing to be Kisame "And it seems you've picked up quite the sword as well." Kisame grinned

"Kisame." Itachi said

"Yours truly in the flesh." Kisame chuckled

"Naruto's Mother, the Tailless Tailed Beast, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi of the Sharingan." the final person said as said person removed their mask

"Neji Hyuga." Itachi said

Kisame chuckled. "You're that Hyuga that was with the odd beast. What was his name again?" Kisame asked

"Guy-sensei." Neji replied

"Ah, yes. Might Guy, quite the odd one I say." Kisame chuckled

Neji nodded slightly as he turned facing Itachi. "Itachi-san, we know what really happened." Neji said

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "No one needs to know." Itachi said

"Look here mister, I won't have people going around sullying your name, you hear me?!" Kushina said "You've been put through so much and for what? I'm not saying what you did was right, there must have been another way, if you Uchiha's didn't have a stick shoved up your asses an-"

"Kushina." Itachi said getting her attention "The truth must stay hidden for now."

Kushina sighed. "Fine, but if I hear someone talking badly about you, I'll leave them like a bloody tomato-dattebane!"

Itachi took a scroll out and weaved through hand signs as the cloaks appeared.

"Please wear these when we move out or are on an assignment." Itachi said as they divided the cloaks between them "For now we should rest, down that hallway" Itachi pointed to the right "there are enough rooms for everyone. Kisame you know where yours is. We will be leaving this place in a few days."

"What is this place exactly? Where'd you find it?" Kushina asked

"It is one of the many Akatsuki bases." Itachi replied "Oh and each room has it's own restroom and shower."

Everyone nodded as they each walked towards the hallways leading to the rooms.

"Kisame." Itachi called out

Kisame turned to face him as Itachi took hold of the Executioner's Blade and tossed it to Kisame, who caught it.

"It belongs to you by default." Itachi said

Kisame grinned. "Well then..." Kisame took a scroll out of his robe and tossed it to Itachi "Then by default, this is yours." Kisame turned and left.

Itachi made his way towards the room he would occupy as he removed his cloak and hung it on the rack as he opened the scroll. It was a sealing scroll, and whatever was sealed inside belonged to him by default? He rose a brow as he channeled Chakra through the seals and in a poof of smoke, Itachi now held the Uchiha Gunbai which Madara had used in his times, attached to the long bandaged handle was a chain attached to a large scythe, but the scythe seemed warn out so he would have to get a new one.

Itachi held the Gunbai in one hand and the scythe in the other. They didn't seem heavy, they were much lighter then the Executioner's Blade, which gave him no problems either. Itachi leaned the Uchiha Gunbai on the wall. Itachi took off the ring and kept it on the drawer as he removed his necklace, which was given to him by Izumi on the night of the massacre. He removed his hair tie which Izumi wore when he had placed her under the Tsukuyomi and she died happily.

He looked at the small objects, to most they didn't seem important or valuable, but to him, they were treasures from the women he loved. Itachi lay on the bed, hands behind his head, starring at the ceiling.

 **Next Morning**

Itachi shifted in his bed as he opened his eyes slowly. He had fallen asleep, but did not remember when exactly. Itachi got out of bed and made way towards the restroom for a shower.

Itachi had finished his shower, he had brushed his teeth and had dried his hair before he tied it in his usual low ponytail. Itachi wore his necklace and ring as he was now fully dressed and grabbed the Uchiha Gunbai and rose it above his head and behind him.

He had removed the chain and scythe from the Gunbai and placed them in the scroll before scanning the room making sure he had not forgotten anything. He exited the room and closed the door as he was greeted by Kisame and Neji who were also leaving their rooms.

The three walked towards the kitchen where they were greeted by Kushina who had made breakfast and had already set the table for them all to eat. They all sat in a seat and ate.

After they had finished eating they all gathered in the living room of the hideout where Itachi placed a map of the Elemental Nations onto the table of the room. Itachi began marking areas on the map which Kisame recognized the marked areas.

"What are all these places?" Kushina asked

"They are Akatsuki hideouts." Kisame answered "Well, the ones we've been to at least."

Neji looked at the map. "I am guessing these are hideouts we will be moving to and from."

"Correct. With the war at an end and the Akatsuki no more, the villages will be looking into the Akatsuki and anything related to it." Itachi said

"Shouldn't we be avoiding the bases then?" Kushina questioned

"It will take time before they find all of them." Itachi said

 **"Now that the four of you are together and have acquainted with each other. It's time I tell you what is going on."**

They all turned to see a middle aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a tall muscular body. You couldn't see his eyes as he kept in narrow slits.

"Baraqiel." Itachi said

 **"There's no need for my introduction."**

"So you finally show your face." Kisame said with a smirk

"What I want to know is why you brought us back from the dead." Kushina said as Baraqiel walked up next to Itachi

 **"I'm sure you have all noticed different beings while making your way here."** they all nodded **"This world has become a place where beings such as Demons, Angels and Fallen Angels have inhabited. They've escaped or fled from different worlds."** they listened taking in new information **"Ordinary humans can not tell the difference between themselves and the others. I have reincarnated you four into Fallen Angels to keep this world and the people safe from the battles that are taking place in the shadows and that endanger them."**

"The battle are against the other two factions, correct?" Neji questioned and Baraqiel nodded "Each one of us has a different purpose that connects us with you as well?"

 **"Yes. Now let me explain the current situation."** Baraqiel said as he began to explain **"The Land of Fire, Rain, River, Grass and Wave are currently our territories. The Demons have the Land of Wind, Rock, Stone and it seems they have expanded to Waterfall as well. The Angels have the Land of Lightning, Water, Frost, Sound and Iron."**

"Baraqiel-sama." Kushina said as Baraqiel turned to look at her "What about the Land of Whirlpool?"

 **"It's currently not under anyone's control due to a barrier that will not let us nor the Angels into it. Also, even if we are in our territory, it is not surprising to see people from the other factions here. Such as when those Demons attacked Itachi, even though you were all in the Angels territory."**

"What other reasons are there for you and your faction to bring us back to life?" Kisame asked "Even I can see that it isn't just to partake in a supernatural war."

 **"In about a year and a half, there will be a summit between the three factions. The summit will be going over the current situations and it will be a chance to lead the factions towards peace. This world is your home, so you four will attend the summit."** Baraqiel said looking at the four

"You will not be attending?" Itachi asked

 **"No. There are many troubles in my world, so I am needed there."**

"There are other leaders in the faction that will be leading while you're gone, correct?" Neji asked

 **"Yes, but if you ever need assistance, I have given the order for them to do as you four say. You four stand above the others, you four make the strongest unit of our faction.** Baraqiel said as Kisame smirked and chuckled at the praise **"Even so, you must know that there are strong leader in the other factions."**

"Are the leaders known?" Kushina asked

 **"Lust and Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. Though it's said that an individual was reincarnated as the new Greed after the death of the last one. There are no Archangels currently in this world but it's said that a few individuals have been reincarnated into a few of the Ten Commandments."**

"Deadly Sins and Commandments." Kisame chuckled "It seems being brought back to life has its perks."

"Kisame." Itachi said

"I know, I know. We aren't here to cause more wars."

"So what do we do until the summit?" Kushina asked

 **"Stay in the Shadows while traveling, no contact with people who may know you, also..."** Baraqiel marked two spots on the map, one which Itachi recognized **"Itachi, I have taken the liberty of rebuilding the Uchiha hideout and making it a base for the faction."** He looked at Itachi who nodded **"You four will head to the Uchiha hideout after you have finished training, here..."** he pointed at the mark near the border of the Land of Fire and Hot Water **"Where you will be trained in using Lightning Style by one of the humans that resided from the Land of Lightning."**

"Lightning Style?" Kisame questioned "You probably know this, but I'm sure none of us have Lightning affinity."

 **"I was. So when I reincarnated you four, I gave your four some of my Lightning. Now you should be able to use Lightning Style."**

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at his hand and after a few seconds he saw a spark of lightning.

"What will we be doing at the Uchiha hideout?" Neji asked

 **"You will learn how to use your wings. Now that I've told you what was needed, it's time for me to go back to my world. Oh and it's up to you four who becomes the leader of your group."**

They nodded as Baraqiel disappeared. Kushina, Neji and Kisame looked at each other and nodded as they turned to look at Itachi. Itachi looked at the three and he knew that they had just elected him the leader of their group.

"Do you all have your belongings?" Itachi asked as they nodded "Let's go."

They all put their straw hats on as they walked out of the cave. Itachi looked to his side where Kushina walked beside him as Kisame with his now bandaged Executioner's Blade and Neji walked right behind them.

"Do you think we'll have to stay in the shadows for the rest of our lives?" Kushina asked no one in particular "Do you think we'll one day be able to see and live with those we care about?"

"You wish to see Naruto." Itachi said as Kushina nodded

"We'll be able to someday. I am certain." Neji said

"Well, you two will." Kisame said as Kushina and Neji slightly turned to look at him "Don't forget, Itachi-san and I aren't exactly welcomed in the villages."

"But-"

"Kisame is right. We are wanted S-Class criminals in the Bingo Book." Itachi said as he kept looking forward "Even if we died and were brought back to life, that doesn't erase or rid the crimes we have committed."

"We were also part of the most dangerous criminal organization." Kisame said as he then patted Itachi shoulder "Even if one of us had joined to spy on said Organization." Kisame chuckled "Speaking of such organization, I wonder what happened to Konan."

Itachi's finger where the ring was placed slightly moved at Konans mention.

"She's dead." Itachi said

The others didn't say anything, but Kisame who had been working with Itachi for the past years noticed the difference in his tone. Kisame didn't speak, he knew that his younger partner had a relationship with the only female of the organization, a relationship only he, Pein and Madara knew about.

Kisame stayed quiet and dropped the subject as the new group made their way to their new destination. Kisame glanced at the other wondering how long it had been that he was on an actual team.

Neji glanced at the three that he would be spending his time with. This was going to be a new adventure for him and from listening to Naruto's mother today and the day before, he assumed that Naruto got his personality from her.

Kushina kept her gaze forward, hoping that one day she would be able to see her son again, but for now she would help one of Naruto's friends. Kushina glanced at Itachi for a second before focusing forward again. She would be there for Itachi, who was like a second son to her before her death.

"We aren't in much hurry, we will stop to rest when the sun sets." Itachi said as they nodded

 **A/N: And there we are! Hope you all enjoyed it and there will be a time skip! Thanks for taking time to read this story. Also, Thank you to all those who have Favorited or Followed! See ya next time Buh-Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Let's get this new chapter started shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 4**

 **Time Skip -One year and Three months-**

The Four were currently in the Uchiha hideout. They had finished their training with the lightning affinity months back, some faster than the others. They had trained with the Fallen Angels in using their wings which they easily mastered. Though all of the Fallen Angels had similar wings, but Itachi and the other three were different.

Neji's wings were black, but had white streak on them. Kushina's wings were black, but had red streaks on them. Kisame's were black, but had a dark blue streaks on them. And finally, Itachi's wings which were also black, but his gave off pitch black shadows on them.

They didn't know why their wings were different from the others, but they came to a conclusion that it was due to them being reincarnated by Baraqiel. Itachi wasn't totally convinced , but there wasn't anyone who could give him an accurate answer.

Currently, Kisame and Kushina were sparring against each other, and as well with some of the other Fallen Angels.

Itachi was reading a book in his resting quarters as a knock was heard on the door. Itachi put the book down and made his way to the door as he opened it revealing Neji wearing his cloak and straw hat in hand.

"There's been an incident in the Leaf Village." Neji said, gesturing Itachi to follow him, which he did after grabbing his own cloak and straw hat

"What happened?" Itachi asked, walking next to him

"Have you ever heard of Exploding Humans?" Neji asked, Itachi stopped and Neji looked at him "You have."

"Hn." Itachi replied, walking again as they turned down a hallway, Fallen Angels saluting them "How did you get information on Exploding Humans?"

"Some of our comrades have witnessed them." Neji replied, both walking out of the Uchiha hideout "What do you know about them?"

"Do you know what exactly caused them to explode?" Itachi questioned, their wings forming as they flew into the air.

Neji glanced at Itachi. "They were wounded and their blood consumed them before they exploded, is what I was told." Neji replied

"Ketsuryugan." Itachi said

"Ketsuryugan?" Neji questioned

"A Kekkei Genkai that belongs to the Chinoike Clan."

"Chinoike Clan? Who are they?" Neji questioned

"Before the Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha competed for power. The Chinoike Clan lived in the Land of Lightning, they were proficient with Genjutsu with strength comparable of the Uchiha Clan." Itachi said as they landed in a forest of dead trees "They are able to manipulate liquids with high iron contents."

"Like blood." Neji said, Itachi nodded "Where are we going exactly?"

"There's a man whom I came across during my time of the Akatsuki. En Oyashiro." Itachi said, he couldn't feel any chakra signatures around the forest as they came to an opening of a cave "To find him, I'm going to ask a certain snake for information."

"We were told to not come in contact with anyone who had known us." Neji said

"En Oyashiro hides better than Orochimaru. Even if we asked around the faction, I do not believe we would find answers." Itachi stated, walking into the cave, walking through the dim hallways illuminated by light from the snake statues.

After a few seconds the two could hear three voices coming from a lit room.

"The Hidden leaf was attacked, they're not strangers." The voice was a deep calm male voice

"But he didn't return to the village. I wonder if it's hard to go back?" The voice was bit higher pitched, but not female

"Don't you guys get it. The big war might be over, but there are still lots of dangerous characters lurking around. As long as Sasuke has those eyes..." The voice was definitely a female "...shinobi will continue attacking the village."

"Your next line is, "So by showing that Sasuke isn't in Hidden Leaf Village and he's still journeying around the world, it lessens the possibility that the village will be harmed"." Itachi said letting the three, who he recognizes as Sasukes' old team, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin, know they have company

"So by showing that Sasuke isn't in Hidden Leaf Village and he's still journeying around the world, it lessens the possibility that the village will be harmed" Karin said as she and Suigetsu quickly stood on their feet and brought out kunai's "Who are you?! And how did you find this place?!"

"We are looking for Orochimaru." Neji said

"Lord Orochimaru isn't here." Jugo stated

"When will he return?" Itachi asked

"You actually think we'd tell some random people, who just walk into our hideout?" Suigetsu questioned pointing his finger like a gun "How about you two take those straw hats off so we can see your faces."

Neji looked at Itachi who nodded. Neji removed his straw hat as the three looked at his white eyes.

"Byakugan? So you're from the Leaf?" Karin questioned raising a brow "I thought those watching us weren't suppose to come in contact?"

"We weren't sent by the Leaf." Itachi stated as he removed his straw hat and their eyes widened

"Y-You can't be alive..." Karin said as she stepped back

"I thought Sasuke killed you..." Suigetsu said lowering his hand

"Itachi Uchiha..." Jugo said lowering his Kunai "Lord Orochimaru just stepped out with Sasuke."

"Sasuke was here?" Neji asked

Jugo nodded. "He was investigating about En Oyashiro, and the Exploding Humans that attacked Konoha."

"Do you know where they went?" Itachi asked

"Wait a second, how are you alive?! And why do you need to know?" Karin questioned as Itachi's eyes met hers 'He's better looking than I thought he was!' Karin's inner self shouted.

"It won't matter if I tell you or not." Itachi replied

"What do you mean by that?" Suigetsu asked

"Your memories will be altered by the time we leave." Neji replied as they saw Itachi's Sharingan activate "It's for all of our best interest."

"And how is that in our best interest?" Karin asked

"Would you three be able to hide this truth from Sasuke?" Itachi questioned looking at their expressions "I thought so. Now if you would be kind and answer whagt I asked earlier."

"Some island where the rich go to. Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru and two others plan to bait En Oyashiro out of hiding." Jugo stated

"Two others?" Neji asked

"Some short blonde hag and some bug guy." Karin said

"Were you able to get their names?" Itachi asked

"Um, I think the girl called the guy 'Nowaki' and I overheard him call her 'Chino' on their way out." Suigetsu said arms crossed

"Chino..." Itachi said eyes narrowing "Thank you for your cooperation." Itachi's eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo and cast a Genjutsu on the three as he altered their memories before making his way out of the hideout with Neji.

"Where will we go now?" Neji asked "We can't go somewhere to populated, risking being recognised by someone, including Sasuke."

"Hell Valley." Itachi responded

"Hell Valley?" Neji questioned

"A women from the Chinoike Clan was sent to become the concubine of the Feudal Lord of the Land of Lightning. She was personable and beautiful... and that made the lord's consort very jealous." Itachi said walking through the forest as Neji listened "Unfortunately, shortly after taking the girl as his concubine, the feudal lord became ill and died. The lord's consort put all the blame on the concubine." They jumped onto the tree branches as Itachi continued "And those who knew of the Chinoike Clan's unusual genetics, supported the consort's claim. As a result the girl and her entire clan was exiled to Hell Valley. And for that, the consort hired the Uchiha Clan."

"The Uchiha Clan... it makes sense. With the Sharingan, the Uchiha were the only ones capable of going up against them." Neji said as Itachi nodded. "All this happened so long ago, how do know all this information?"

"Old clan scrolls, and I've heard the story from En Oyashiro himself." Itachi said "I even do something similar, by making my clones explode."

Itachi and Neji crossed the border from the Land of Fire into the Land of Hot Waters. They stopped shortly for a small food break before continuing. They had passed the Hidden Hot Water Village and were a few miles away from Hell Valley, but they were stopped and their route was blocked by a woman.

"State your reason for coming here, Fallen Angels." The woman said

Itachi looked at the woman with long brown hair, his Sharingan activated as he could see pure white wings on her back.

"We've come to investigate Hell Valley." Itachi said

"Hell Valley? What for?" the Angel asked

"There's been an incident involving Exploding Humans." Neji stated

"We aren't here to cause any trouble." Itachi said

"I don't completely believe you with those eyes of yours on." The Angel said

"If I agree to deactivate them will you tell your unit to stand down first?" Itachi asked as he saw the shocked expression on the Angels face "Did you not think that I would notice?"

She narrowed her eyes and rose an arm signaling the other Angels to stand down. As she did Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he and Neji walked past her. Itachi and the woman's shoulders slightly brushed when passing by as she turned to see him walking away.

"If you keep thinking like that, you will eventually Fall as well." Itachi said as the Angel's eyes slightly widened a small tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

 **Hours Later**

Itachi sat on the edge of the cliff as Neji stood beside him in Hell Valley, witnessing the confrontation between Sasuke and a short blonde girl they assumed to be Chino. The battle had stopped when Sasuke had placed Chino into a genjutsu. Itachi stood and walked away as Neji followed behind.

"Don't you want to see what happens?" Neji asked

"Don't need to." Itachi responded, both forming their wings and flying away "Head back to the Uchiha hideout, I still have something to take care of."

Neji glanced at Itachi before nodding and flying ahead.

Itachi patiently waited for about 10 minutes after Neji left before turning around, his eyes scanning the area around him. He narrowed his eyes and shot up higher into the sky as he came to a stop above the clouds.

He easily evaded a spear made of light by slightly moving to the side. He flew at high speeds evading spears of light coming from behind him. Itachi looked back and saw that it was the same Angels from a before, well all but the Angel he and Neji interacted with.

Itachi flew into the clouds as two Angels followed close behind. He came to a full stop and leaped backwards, the two Angels passing him as he dove down evading an other Angel from hitting him with a light spear.

As Itachi flew around he let out small amounts of lightning in the clouds as he weaved through hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

Itachi turned around still flying as he blew volley of fireballs at the Angels who were lightly burned by the fire that grazed their wings.

The clouds began to darken as Itachi kept flying around evading the Angels. As the fourth Angel finally showed himself, Itachi stopped and saw the four Angels gather.

"Are you finally giving up?" The male Angel asked but Itachi did not respond "What? Are you so afraid that you're left speechless?"

"Zakiel. We must not do this, we could end up starting an other war." the blonde female Angel said

The male Angel now known as Zakiel glared at the woman and slapped her in the face. "Do you think by killing some grunt Fallen Angel would be enough to cause a war?!"

Itachi watched as the others clenched their fist. Lightning sparked on Itachi's finger as it shot out and connected to other lightning spots trapping the Angels in a net of lightning.

"What is this?!" Zakiel questioned trying to get out of the net, but would get electrocuted "Why can't I escape?! Release me! Do you know what will happen if you kill me?! Unlike you a simple grunt, I am a lieutenant!"

Itachi flicked his finger as the net closed in on the Angels and electrocuted them. Itachi kept the net tight on them as they screamed in pain. Itachi loosened the net but kept it small enough where they could barely move.

"Holy Lightning." Itachi replied "Be it Angels or Demons. You cannot escape this prison."

Itachi flew closer to them, his eyes and facial expression seemed to be void of any emotion. He stopped when his body was close enough to the net, where he reached inside of it and grabbed Zakiel by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to where his face slightly grazed the lightning net.

"The other Angel, what did you do to her?" Itachi asked

"Heh, what makes you think we di-"

Zakiel did not finish as Itachi pulled him closer and the net electrocuted Zakiel. Itachi looked at the other three as he could feel Zakiel's body slightly limp. He pushed Zakiel away from the net and tossed him to the other Angels.

"Tell me." Itachi said

"W-We betrayed her, we left her beat and bloodied in the snow in the forest." The dark haired Angel replied "Will you release us now?"

"No." Itachi replied "But do not worry. I won't kill you, I will leave your punishment to your higher ups." Four Itachi clones poof into existence beside him as they surrounded the net and the Angels "For now, sleep." They looked into Itachi's eyes which morphed into his Eternal Mangekyo as they went limp, their wings disappearing as they fell and he released the lightning net.

The Four clones caught the Angels, carrying the females on their shoulders, and Zakiel by the collar of his shirt. Currently only the blonde Angel was awake and guiding them towards where they had abandoned the other woman. When Itachi could sense the other Angel he knocked out the blonde Angel.

They flew down and landed as the original Itachi brushed the snow off the beaten Angel and carried her in his arms bridal style. The Angel's shirt was ripped and was stained with blood, her pants were also ripped. Itachi found a cave where they would be able to stay. The clones placed the four Angels leaning on the cave's wall and the original Itachi removed his cloak and folded it using it as a pillow for the injured Angel before laying her on the ground. One of the clones went out and gathered some wood.

When the clone came back with some wood, he lit the wood on fire with a small Fire Jutsu near the Injured Angel. Three clones dispelled as the original checked on the brown haired Angel. She didn't seem to have any broken bones or serious injuries, cuts and bruises here and there. Itachi ordered his clone to go into the village and acquire some clothes for her.

'She must have been taken by surprise.'

Itachi slowly removed her clothes leaving her in nothing, but her bra and panties. Itachi looked her up and down, checking to see how many cuts she had in total, his eyes not lingering long on her assets.

Itachi's palms began glowing green with a tint of white as they hovered over the cuts and bruises on her legs. Itachi wasn't much of a medic ninja before he died, but now that he had some extra time on his hands he learned some things.

The cuts and bruises on her legs were healing as he made his way up and his hands hovered over her thighs and hips. He concentrated as the Angel slightly stirred letting out a soft moan as her hand tried to grab his but he grabbed her wrist and kept it to her side. Itachi ignored the small noises as his clone came back with the new clothes.

When he had finished healing her bottom half, he dressed her bottom half with the new pants that were brought as he moved up and began to heal her upper body. After a few minutes all the cuts and bruises on her upper body were healed, well all but the one on her breast. It's not that he couldn't heal it, but every time he tried the Angel's hand would grab his and press it on her breast.

When he had finally healed her last injury, he helped her put the new shirt on and wrapped her in his cloak to keep her warm as he stayed awake during the whole night making sure the fire stayed lit and in case an other Angel came by.

The next morning the brunette Angel had finally awakened and looked at her surroundings. Fist thing she spotted was her team near the entrance of the cave unconscious.

"You're finally awake."

She recognized hat voice. She looked towards the back of the cave and spotted the red eyes that glowed in darkness from the Fallen Angel the day before. She looked at him eyes wide then back at her team mates as she stood quickly in a defensive stance.

"What did you do to them?" She asked

"They are not dead, only unconscious. Do you remember what happened after we parted yesterday?" Itachi questioned walking out of the shadow of the cave and into the light.

The brunette Angel rose a brow as she began to remember. "T-They attacked me from behind... they left me beaten and bloodied..." she then looked at herself but she was shocked to see she was fine and in new clothing "How am I-"

"They attacked me after they left you." Itachi said as she looked him in the eyes that reverted to their onyx state "You are a person who keeps their word, so I assumed something must have happened. I beat them and had them tell me."

The Angel dropped her guard as she finally noticed that she was wearing his cloak and that if he healed her wounds... and the new clothes...she blushed as she started having images pop in her mind.

Itachi noticed the blush on her face. "Nothing inappropriate happened, I assure you." She didn't need to know that she kept grabbing his hand and pressing it against her chest. Itachi also noticed the look in her eyes as they met his "If you give into the lust you will fall."

The brunette snapped out of it. "T-Thank you, I'm Ayumi by the way, and you are?" Ayumi asked

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi responded

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Y-You-"

"He's one of the the Four New Generals of the Fallen Angels."

Itachi and Ayumi looked towards the entrance of the cave where a slender woman with long straight blonde hair, pale skin, purple eyes. The woman wears a white skirt, purple bikini top covered by a white jacket and long white boots.

"I wondered when you were going to come out, Kiyoko." Itachi said as the Ayumi bowed at the woman "Or do you prefer Purity of the Ten Commandments?"

She smiled. "I'm impressed you know who I am." She said as she looked at the brunette "Ayumi, raise your head, and explain what happened."

"O-Of course, Kiyoko-sama!" Ayumi explained what happened from when they first encountered Itachi up to this point "And that is all."

"I see." She said now turning to look at Itachi "I appreciate that you helped her, Uchiha-san. And that you did not kill anyone."

"I did not want to start any trouble. Especially when we are trying to move towards peace between the Factions." Itachi replied walking towards the unconscious Angels "I will now release them from the Genjutsu and I will be off. And just call me Itachi." Itachi released the Angels who woke up but their eyes widened when they saw Kiyoko as Itachi walked out of the cave and spread his wings.

"Itachi." She called out to him as he turned to face her "How did you know I was Purity and not Faith?"

"Your attire." Itachi replied "I've heard that even though you wear white for purity, you choose to wear something so revealing."

She smiled. "Kiyoko. Call me Kiyoko, Itachi."

Itachi nodded. "Very well, Kiyoko. Next time we meet, it will be at the Faction Summit." Itachi said as he took off.

 **Later that day**

Itachi found himself once again in Orochimaru's hide out. He walked through the hallways undetected by the others and the Sannin himself as he stopped at a door that was slightly cracked open. He listened into the conversation from the voices he had instantly recognized as Orochimaru and En Oyashiro, he finally decided to make his presence known.

"I wonder if that's why you gave up on acquiring Sasuke, and used him instead to stop your daughter? You're such a doting father..." Orochimaru said

"I consider myself more of a foolish parent..." En Oyashiro said

"You're both a Foolish and doting parent, Oyashiro-san."

"T-That voice! It couldn't be?!" Orochimaru said as the figure made his way into the room

Orochimaru and En Oyashiro both stared into the Sharingan eyes of Itachi.

"I-Itachi!" They both said in shock

 **A/N: And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! Til next time! Buh-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto chatracters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 5**

 **Time Skip -Three Months-**

It was the day of the Three Faction Summit and only a few hours before it started. Kisame and the others were still in the Uchiha Hideout.

Meanwhile Itachi, who wore his cloak, the Uchiha Gunbai strapped on his back and straw hat, was looking at the abandoned city of Sora-ku. Itachi made his way past the gates of the abandoned city and walked through the abandoned streets. He walked into a familiar building as he passed by some cats which began falling him as he walked through the long hallway of the building.

Itachi came to a stop, now surrounded by cats. "Who are you?!" Itachi looked up and on a pipe a small kitten was standing on it "Why are yo-" The kitten lost its balance and fell off, but was caught by Itachi.

"You're still a small kitten, you should be more careful." Itachi said as he pet the kitten and it purred

"Momo!" A girl shouted as she landed beside the other cats, a kunai in hand "Who are you, and what are you trying to do with Momo?!"

Itachi looked at the girl. Slender figure, long brown hair reaching below her waist and Hazel eyes. She wore a sleeveless orange blouse, small red shorts, and light brown boots. An image of a younger child from the past appeared next to her.

"You've grown, Tamaki."

Itachi walked towards the girl and handed over the small black kitten named Momo.

"How do you know my name?" Tamaki asked

"Because he remembers when you were just a small child."

"Nekobaa!" Tamaki said turning to face her grandmother

"Please follow me." Nekobaa said

Itachi followed behind Nekobaa and Tamaki as they lead him to the end of the hallway and through the door leading into a some what large room. Nekobaa sat on large sofa as Tamaki stood next to her.

"It seems my little kitten has returned from the dead." Nekobaa said

"Returned from the dead? What are you talking about, grandma?" Tamaki questioned

"I'm not surprised you already know, Nekobaa." Itachi said removing his straw hat and placing it on top of some boxes before opening part of his cloak, laying his hand on the opening.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Tamaki muttered eyes wide in shock

"Tell me, Itachi. How?" Nekobaa asked

"All I can say is that there is more out there in the world than what people can perceive." Itachi responded

"I see... What brings you here? I doubt you're merely here to visit this old woman. Or are you here to finally take Tamaki as your wife? Like I wanted you to before things began heating up with the Clan and the village."

"W-W-W-Wife?!" The blushing Tamaki shouted

"I am not here to take any wives, Nekobaa." Itachi calmly responded "I'm actually here looking for a weapon."

"A weapon? Usually you'd just use Genjutsu and Kunai or Shuriken. What are you looking for exactly?" Nekobaa asked

"A sickle." Itachi replied as he brought forward the Uchiha Gunbai "This Gunbai originally had a chain with a sickle attached to it." Itachi brought out the sealing scroll and channeled chakra into it, having the sickle appear "But as you can see, it has been damaged and worn throughout the years."

"I don't have a sickle that small, but... Tamaki, bring the Scythe." Nekobaa said

Tamaki nodded and left to retrieve the scythe as a few moments later she came back dragging the large scythe. Itachi's eyes slightly widened before going back to his emotionless expression, recognizing the large red triple-bladed scythe.

Itachi walked towards Tamaki and gripped the scythe before stepping away from the other two and swinging it without any effort.

"Where did you find this?" Itachi asked

"The outskirts of the Land of Fire, The Hole." Nekobaa replied

"The Hole. Hacho and Tonika Village." Itachi said "Do you have any metal cables?"

Tamaki rummaged through the back as she came back with a metal cable. Itachi attached the cable to the Scythe and the Uchiha Gunbai.

"How much?" Itachi asked as they heard three individual barks from the hallway 'This chakra signature...' Itachi took a bag of money from his coat and handed it to Tamaki "This should be enough."

Tamaki opened the bag and her eyes widened. "This is too much."

"The extra is for keeping this a secret." Itachi said

Nekobaa got up from the large sofa and hugged Itachi.

"It's good to have you back, little kitten." Nekobaa said as she gestured Tamaki to join "Come give a hug to the boy who could've been your future husband."

Tamaki was red as a tomato as she hugged Itachi, who returned their embrace.

"If you two ever need anything, remember, crows aren't my only animal summons." Itachi said as he left through a back door.

A few second later, three dogs and a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and red fang like tattoos on her face entered the room.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion." She said as the three dogs sniffed around the floor "I'm also sorry about my dogs. They aren't usually like this. My name is Hana by the way."

Hana took a small sniff as her nose caught a scent familiar scent, but couldn't remember where from.

"Who was here?" Hana asked

"It was one of my little kittens, don't put too much thought into it." Nekobaa responded as Hana nodded

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Itachi was flying towards the summit where he would rendezvous with Kisame, Kushina, Neji, and small unit of Fallen Angels.

Itachi was in mid air where Kushina and the small unit of Fallen Angels seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Where are Kisame and Neji?" Itachi asked

"Kisame went ahead and Neji followed him with the other half of the unit to make sure nothing happens." Kushina replied

Itachi, Kushina and the Fallen Angels flew over the waters making their way towards the land of snow.

After arriving at the land of snow, they landed at a clearing where Kisame, Neji, and the rest of the Fallen Angel unit were waiting outside. On that clearing was a building where the Summit would take place in.

"My, my, would you look at that." Kisame said a smirk adorning his face "I didn't think I'd see that thing again." Kisame grinned "Where'd you find it?"

"An old friend had it in her possession." Itachi responded as he then looked up into the sky "They've arrived."

They all looked up as they saw a unit around the same amount of Angels with pure white wings arriving being lead by two women. Itachi recognized the blonde woman as Kiyoko. The other woman beside her had long sliver hair and light purple eyes. She wore a short white dress which stopped above her knees and revealed some amount of her breasts, she had a long white coat with purple accent on the ends and Long white boots with purple accents on them. Itachi also noticed the Angel he had helped three months ago, Ayumi, right behind Purity. All the Angels landed on the snowy ground, staying a distance from the Fallen Angels as the two woman leading them made their way towards Itachi.

"Purity and Faith of the Ten Commandments." Itachi said

"I thought I said you could call me Kiyoko, Itachi." Kiyoko smiled

Itachi looked passed the two women and his eyes landed on Ayumi, who caught his eyes and blushed as she looked away. Itachi also, noticed that a small few of the Angels were glaring and looking at her with disgust. Kushina followed his line of sight which landed on the blushing Angel.

Kushina smirked. "You know them?" Kushina asked as he nodded "Since when?"

"Three months ago."

"Here comes the rest." Neji said

They all looked up in the sky once more as fair amount of demons flying with their bat like wings arrived with their two leaders, a man and a woman. The woman had long red hair that passes her knees, red eyes with a mole under her left eye. She wore a black sleeveless mini dress with a red belt, black leggings and black shoes. And next to her was a man all too familiar to Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame chuckled. "Looks like we hit the nail right on the head, Itachi-san." Kisame said as Lust and Kakuzu walked towards them

"Who fucked up and didn't send you two to hell." Kakazu said seeing that Itachi had gotten taller and was now at his height as Kisame seemed to look the same.

"You know these two, Kakazu?" Lust asked him as her eyes ran up and down Itachi's form

"Yes. They were both in the Akatsuki." Kakazu replied as he looked at the Scythe Itachi carried "Don't tell me that idiot Hidan is here too?"

"No, I just acquired his weapon." Itachi responded, ignoring the Lust looking him up and down "Hidan is dead."

Kakazu rose a brow. "So that Nara kid actually managed to kill the loud mouth." Kakazu said as he looked towards the sky

"Don't tell me you actually miss him, Kakazu." Kisame smirked

Kakazu scoffed. "No. I just wish I was the one to kill him."

"Enough talking." Lust said

"Rinon is right. We shouldn't waste any time." Purity said

"Who said you could call me by my name, Kiyoko?! Do you wish for an early death?!" Lust shouted

"Now, now, let's not start something we can't finish. Right, Shiyo." Purity smiled as Faith now named Shiyo sighed

"Kushina and Neji will stay out here. Kisame and I will go inside." Itachi said

"Wait, how come we have to stay out here-dattebane?!" Kushina asked

"If you come inside with me, you will begin to argue as well." Itachi responded as he saw the small tick mark on her forehead "I can't leave Kisame out here with you, or he will look for a fight. It's logical that Neji who is more calm to stay with you."

Kushina sighed. "Fine."

"I believe we should head in now." Itachi spoke to the other Faction leaders as they walked inside

"Who made you the boss." Lust said smirking as she tried to cope a feel, but her hand was caught and moved away.

"I'd be careful, if I were you." Kakazu spoke as Lust rose a brow "He can kill with a mere look in the eyes."

The Faction leaders walked into a large room where there was a triangular table and chairs around it. Each Faction took a side of the table and sat down.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"That takes care of most of the problems." Faith said

"Itachi, Kisame." Kakazu spoke as the two looked at him "When I went through the Akatsuki hideouts, they were all picked clean, some of them containing money of mine."

Itachi and Kisame knew what he was coming at. Itachi reached into his cloak and took out a bag of money and tossed it to Kakazu, who began counting it.

"Still greedy, even after death." Kisame chuckled "Sin of Greed fits you perfectly."

"Anything else?" Itachi questioned

"The barrier around Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools." Faith said "The barrier appeared around six to eight years ago. The Angels and Fallen Angels that were fighting there had all gone missing, even presumed dead."

This caught Lust' interest the most. "Greed. The original, had traveled to the Land of Whirlpools and died. Whatever that barrier is, it's strong enough to kill any of us."

"Uzushiogakure?" Kisame turned to Itachi "Isn't that Kushina's home land, before migrating to Konoha?"

Itachi nodded. "It is."

"Kushina?" Purity questioned

"The Red headed woman outside with the Hyuga." Kakazu said as he turned to look at Itachi and Kisame "You think she would be able to take the barrier down?"

"She would not." Itachi answered as they rose a brow at him "Because the barrier was put up by two people."

"How do you know this?" Faith asked

"I am one of them." Itachi answered as he stood from the seat "Let us travel to Uzushiogakure."

"We can barely get near it." Lust said

"That is why I will be leading the way." Itachi said "And it would be best that we the strongest of The Factions go."

"Why is that?" Purity asked

"Going there with a small army will send the wrong message."

The others looked at each other and nodded. They followed Itachi out of the building seeing tat nothing had gone out of control. Neji spotted them coming out, the leaders of each Faction heading towards their own.

"How did it go?" Neji asked

"Better than expected." Kisame answered

"So do we have a peace treaty?" Kushina asked

"There's still one more thing to do, but first, tell the others to head back home." Itachi said

"What's going on?" Neji asked

"We are taking a small trip to Uzushiogakure." Kisame said

Kushina's eyes widened. "Are we really?!" She asked as Neji had gone and told the other to go back home.

Itachi nodded. "We, including the other Faction Leaders, will be going."

"It seems that it more will be going." Neji said

They turned to see Kakazu and Lust along with two other demons, a short man and a woman who was as tall as Kakazu and Itachi. They also saw Purity and Faith with two Angels, one being a man of Kisame's height and the other was Ayumi. All other Angels, Fallen Angels and Demons gone.

"The others may be wary since there are four of us and only two of them from each Faction." Itachi said

The group came together as they spread their wings and flew into the sky.

* * *

 **Later**

Itachi had told everyone to stay as close a possible as they neared the Land of Whirlpools. The others began to slow down as they grew closer to Uzushiogakure, but Itachi formed his Susanoo.

"What is this?" Kakazu questioned

"The closer we get, the more the barrier is trying to make everyone move away from it." Itachi explained "We can get close enough within my Susanoo."

After a few moments the Susanoo stopped and descended as it disappeared and they now stood a few feet away from the barrier itself.

"There's something here." Purity said

"I can feel it too." Kakazu said

"It's dark, darker than us." Lust said

Kushina could see the ruins of her old home village as she stepped forward, but her hand was caught by Itachi.

"We can't get through."

"Why not-dattebane?!" Kushina questioned

"I thought you said you could remove the barrier?" Faith questioned

"I said that I was one of the two who placed the barrier." Itachi responded "Without the other allowing us to remove the barrier, none of you can get through."

"None of us?" Neji questioned "Are you saying you can?"

Itachi nodded. "I can pass through without any problems."

"Hm? It seems someone else is here, and they haven't spotted us yet." Kisame said

They all looked at a man shorter than Kisame, but taller than Kakazu and Itachi. The man had silver eyes, short brow hair, a mustache and beard. The man seemed to have a muscular physique like Kisame's. The man wore some brown pants, and a long sleeved white shirt.

Lust took a step back. "Oh no, we need to leave here now."

"Does he actually scare you?" Kakazu chuckled

"Kakazu, you fool." Lust said as Kakazu lowly growled "That's the Father of Murder."

"The what?" Kisame asked eyebrow raised at Lust

"It's Cain." Purity said with a small gulp

"C-Cain?!" Ayumi said sweat forming on her forehead

"Cain?" Kushina questioned

"As in Cain and Abel?" Neji asked remembering from the old books he read, from the Fallen Angels library in the Uchiha Hideout

Faith nodded. "It wasn't the barrier that killed Greed and the others, it was Cain."

"If he's as bad as you say, we need to get out of here." Ayumi said

Most turned away to fly away, but were shocked when they couldn't. Their wings would't from on their backs.

"Leaving so soon?" Those who had turned away had turned back around, Cain now a few feet away from the barrier "Itachi, it's nice to see you again." Itachi simply nodded "Come in, all of you."

Cain stabbed his hand with a kunai as he placed his palm on the barrier. Itachi did the same with his own hand and placed his bloodied palm on the barrier as door opened and he gestured them to follow.

They walked into the barrier as it closed behind them.

'Great, now we're trapped here.' Lust thought as she looked at the other two demons who were sweating nervously

They followed Cain into the ruins of Uzushiogakure as they followed him towards a house near the edge of the village. Once they had arrived in the house they sat in the living room, quietly.

"What can you tell us about this Cain?" Neji asked Lust, breaking the silence

"After Cain killed Abel, he became a demon." Lust answered

"He became a demon?" Kushina asked

"He became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth." Lust answered scooting closer to Itachi, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed "He killed thousands, the best at being the worst. Then he just disappeared." Lust hand was now on Itachi's arm feeling his muscles "Everyone thought he was dead. Or at least, hoped he was."

Itachi's eyes opened as he moved the hand on his arm away as Cain waked in with a tray with cup of tea. Cain offered them the tea as each one took a cup. Everyone, but Itachi and Kisame were nervous. They watched as Itachi sipped on the tea without smelling or trying to find out if it was poisoned. They then saw Kisame follow right after Itachi before they each sipped their own.

"So what brings all the Faction Leaders and some underlings here?" Cain asked as he then looked at Itachi "And why have they been brought here?"

"There seems to be a slight misunders-"

"Shh." Cain said bringing a finger to his lips

Lust eyes widened as she tried to speak, but couldn't. She tried making noises, anything, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I wish I knew how to do that, when I was partnered with Hidan." Kakazu muttered

"They were curious about the barrier." Itachi responded taking an other sip of the tea "It was best to just show them."

The others nodded in agreement.

"You've changed." Cain said sipping his own tea "You've become stronger, than you were when we first fought."

"I have." Itachi said

"Wait, you two had fought?" Purity asked before looking at Itachi "And you lived?"

"He was at his prime, before he was struck with illness and going blind." Cain answered

"I had come here to rest. I met Cain, we fought. He told me his story and we came to an agreement." Itachi said

"What agreement?" Faith asked

"I wanted to stay away from humans, and all of you." Cain said putting his cup down "He would put up this barrier, and I would stay in it."

"What was in it for you?" Kisame asked Itachi

"He would not try to escape the barrier and interfere with the outside world, I could come and go whenever I wanted." Itachi responded

"Ah, so this is where you and Konan would sneak off to." Kisame grinned as Itachi glared at him "No wonder Zetsu, Pain, and the fake Madara could never find you two."

"Wait a second!" Kushina stood hands on her hips glaring at Itachi "You made a barrier around my old home village to trap some demon inside?! And so you could get laid-dattebane?!"

Cain was about to raise his hand, but Itachi stopped him.

"Don't." Itachi narrowed his eyes at him "She is a second mother to me."

Cain narrowed his eyes as he put his hand down. The others in the room, gulped and felt the heavy pressure in the room from the two glaring at each other. Cain sighed and looked at Kushina.

"I apologize." Cain said

Kushina nodded, sitting back down next to Purity. Lust tapped Itachi on the leg and pointed to her mouth. Itachi didn't say anything as Lust then pressed her breast onto Itachi's side and her hand moved onto his thigh as the others watched.

"Cain, could you please give Lust her voice back." Itachi said

Cain snapped his fingers and Lust could speak again.

"Thanks, big boy." Lust said giving Itachi's member a light squeeze "Very big boy."

"I suggest you stop." Itachi said calmly

Lust smirked and did as she was told. Itachi looked around at the others faces. Neji, Purity, Faith, Kakazu and the male Angel had neutral faces. Kisame and the male demon smirked. Kushina was...in thought? He was a second son to her, she had learned about Konan from Kisame some time ago, she wanted him to move on, but with a demon? And out of all demons, Lust? Ayumi's face was red as Kushina's hair, for an Angel, she wasn't doing so well trying not to stray and fall.

"I know this is very bold on my part, but if I may ask. Why did you kill your younger brother, Abel? Was it simple because of jealousy? Because he was Gods favorite?" Faith asked, now feeling the intensity of Cain's stare.

"I admire you bravery, Faith of the Ten Commandments, but Abel wasn't talking to God. He was talking to your brother!" Cain rose his voice as the Angels eyes slightly widened "He was talking with Lucifer. Your brother was going to make my little brother into his pet. I couldn't bare and watch him be corrupted, so I offered and made the deal."

"A deal with the Devil." Lust said "No pun intended."

Cain ignored Lust. "Abel's soul in Heaven, for my soul in Hell." Cain's glare made the Angels feel like they would burn holes right through them "And your brother accepted. As long as I was the one who sent Abel to Heaven. So I killed him."

"You sacrificed yourself, to save the little brother you loved so much." Kushina said as she looked glanced at Itachi.

"You're older than I am. How is it possible for someone who had been human at first to live so long and become the most powerful demon?" Lust questioned

"Because of this." Cain rolled up his right sleeve, exposing a mark on his upper forearm.

The demons, other than Kakazu who didn't know, and the Angels, eye's widened as they performed the sign of the cross.

"Really?" Kakazu said annoyed

"It's the bloody Mark of Cain." Lust said

"Itachi. This mark when the time comes, will be passed onto you." Cain said as everyone's but Itachi's eyes widened "I feel something happening in the other worlds. The day will come when I will pass this power onto you. The one person I know who can maintain it under control better than anyone else."

* * *

 **Later**

Everyone had been ordered to go back and to their headquarters and inform the others of the treaty. All except Itachi, Lust, Faith and Ayumi, who were standing some distance away from the barrier around Uzushiogakure.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Itachi." Faith said, Ayumi slightly shifting behind her "I can assume you've noticed the way the other Angels have been looking at Ayumi lately."

"Anger, betrayal, disgust..." Lust said

"I have noticed." Itachi replied

"When they found out you, a Fallen Angel, had healed her...well you can imagine the rest." Faith said as she looked back at Ayumi who had been looking down at the ground "What I'm trying to say is, could you take her in?"

Ayumi's eye's widened. "Faith-sa-"

Faith lifted her hand, gesturing her to be quiet. "Even with this treaty, there will be those who will look at her wrongly."

"It makes sense." Lust said as they looked at her "She's asking you, because of the lust building up in that Angel."

Itachi moved to the side, now able to fully see Ayumi. "If it's what she wants, then I will, but let me tell you this. Once, you fall, it is possible that you will change as well." Itachi said, Ayumi looking at Faith then back at Itachi "I have noticed how you look at me, but would you still want to follow me, even if I do not feel the same way, and never will?"

"What he's saying is, do you still want to follow your desires, even though he is willing to spend a long hot, steamy, passionate..." Lust eyes became hazy as she licked her lips, her body slightly trembling before she took control of herself again "...night, to only make you Fall? Not because he has any feelings towards you?"

Ayumi blushed a dark red. "I-I...I know that I will eventually fall." Ayumi said looking directly into Itachi's eyes "Yes, I wish to follow my desires, even if I were to change."

Faith slightly smiled at the Angel before turning to face Itachi. "There you have it. So will you do us this favor."

Itachi's eyes were locked with Ayumi's before he turned his attention to Faith.

"I will assist in her, Falling." Itachi said as his eyes landed back onto Ayumi "And I will treat her the same as I treat the others."

"I have Faith, that you will, Itachi." Faith said as she flew away.

Lust smirked. "Itachi, if you're going help her fall..." Lust moved her hands on his shoulders as she whispered near his ear "...let me join in on the fun as well." Lust lightly bit his ear.

"Lust." Itachi's voice had told her to get off, which she did "I do not believe Ayumi, would be comfortable with it." Itachi looked at the blushing Ayumi.

"That's no fair." Lust said crossing her arms "If you're doing them a favor, then I will ask for one as well." Lust smirked, licking her lips.

Itachi turned to face Lust. "What is it?"

* * *

 **Night Time**

Itachi and the other Fallen Angels were all gathered in the main hall. He was sitting on the stone throne alongside, Kisame, Kushina and Neji, who were sitting on their own stone thrones as well.

They had already been gathered and informed about the conclusions of the summit, when Kushina and the others returned. Now they had all gathered again on Itachi's orders. There were whispers and murmurs through the large crowd of the Fallen Angels currently in the Uchiha Hideout, due to the Angel, Ayumi, standing beside Itachi.

Itachi stood as the voices began to quiet. "As you all know by now, we are at peace with the Angels and Demons." Itachi's voice echoed through the quiet room "We expect that all Factions show each other respect."

"We know it will be hard." Neji stood as well "But I'm sure that we do not need more blood."

"Isn't this the reason many fled from your original worlds?" Kushina stood as well "All of you wanted to stop the fighting, but ended up fighting again, here."

"But now, all of you can finally have peace." Kisame stood, the Executioner's Blade leaning beside the thrown "There will be those who will try to spark more hatred." Kisame grinned flashing his shark like teeth "They will be arrested and dealt with in a peaceful manner."

The last part wasn't so believable when his shark teeth were on display. The Fallen Angels nodded and clapped as their attention fell on the Angel next to Itachi.

"This is Ayumi, and I want everyone to show her, and everyone else, the respect and hospitality that we show each other." Itachi said

After everyone had gone back to their duties, and their usual business, Itachi walked through the hallways towards the resting quarters, Ayumi by his side as they passed by others who greeted them.

"Most have their own places outside of headquarters where they live. Those who don't are assigned a room, with it's own restroom and shower." Itachi said as they came to a stop at a door "This will be yours, it's the closest to Kushina's which is a few rooms down from mine."

They walked down the hallway where they passed rooms which had names on the door's plates. First Kushina, then Neji, then Kisame and finally they stopped in front of Itachi's where he opened the door and lead her inside.

Kisame was eating some snacks and had decided to sit down at one of the tables in the dining area.

"I knew this place was huge, but damn." Kisame said

The Uchiha Hideout was huge, he knew that from looking at it from the outside, but he never expected it to be so huge you could literally fit the whole Uchiha Clan and maybe on other large clan into it. They literally had everything, West wing was the living and resting quarters, the Main Hall and other smaller halls for fighting and large meetings, and the East wing for intelligence gathering, smaller meetings, and what not.

"Kisame."

Kisame looked to the side and noticed Neji arriving with snack, and Kushina entering with some other female Fallen Angels from training.

"Ah, Neji." Kisame greeted him "And Kushina." he greeted.

"I thought you two of all people would be training." Kushina said to Kisame

"I decided to grab a snack instead." Kisame responded

"I finished training about an hour ago." Neji said

Kushina looked around. "Where's Itachi?"

Kushina wanted to say his nickname, but chose not to in front of the others who did not know the nickname she had for the him.

"K-Kushina-sama." They all turned to look at one of the girls she had trained with "I saw him before practice with Ayumi-san heading towards the resting quarters."

"They both haven't been seen since." Kisame chuckled

"Thank you, and you don't have to add the suffix, we just want to be treated like the rest." Kushina said remembering Itachi had said the same before as well. The girls nodded.

Neji and Kushina didn't think much of it... until they looked at the growing smirk on Kisame's face.

"Ah, I see. Itachi you sly weasel." Kisame said as he stood and grabbed his cloak and Executioner's Blade "I'm going to go into a small town and have some fun as well." Kisame grinned as he walked away.

 **A/N: And there we are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and parts of this chapter inspired me from the Television Series Supernatural. Thank you to those have have favorited, or followed this story! See ya next time! Buh-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! Let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 6**

 **Time Skip -2 yrs-**

Itachi and the others were currently walking down a path oh so familiar. The path lead straight towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Each one of them wore their black cloaks and straw hats. Itachi had the Gunbai and Hidans Scythe strapped to his back as Kisame had the Executioner's Blade wrapped and strapped on his back.

They weren't going to the Village to start trouble, no, they had finally gotten permission to walk back in the light and see their families and friends. They had gotten permission thanks to the three factions being in peace for the past years now. Even if there were still those who opposed, Itachi and the others would do what they must to maintain the peace.

During those years, the three factions intertwined and moved around a lot in the other territories. There were some troubles along the way, but they had been dealt with.

Through those years they had been given a title as well. The Demons had their Seven Deadly Sins, currently in this world, Rinon who is known as the Sin of Lust, and Kakazu as the Sin of Greed. The Angels had their Ten Commandments, currently in this world, Kiyoko known as Purity, and Shiyo known as Faith.

The Fallen Angels, they had Neji who had been given the name of Strife due to his speed and swift attacks, Kushina known as Fury, she wasn't as quick as the others, but her attacks were as heavy as Kisames and Tsunades, and when she was angry, Hell hath no fury like this woman's scorn, Kisame known as War, Kisames attacks were the heaviest of the four, especially when he used the large Executioner's Blade in battle, and finally, Itachi who had been come to be known as Death, he who would carry around that large scythe and kill in an instant, he who would kill his enemies with the least amount of pain. And with those for names together they were called the Four Horsemen.

Even though they had stayed in the shadows, there has been times when they wold be spotted, but their identities were never revealed. To the normal humans they were an anomaly. A group of four that they had no Intel on. The only thing they knew was that they were making their way currently towards the Hidden Lead Village. And that's why when Itachi and the others had stopped a small distance away from the village they had been met with the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and some of his Jonin and Anbu.

Itachi looked around, seeing who had come greet them, and to see where the Anbu had hidden around the trees. Itachi identified everyone as Kakashi, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Anko and Sai who had hidden with some Anbu. Itachi was a bit relieved that the information h had gotten was true. His little brother was out of the village currently with a pregnant Sakura Haruno, now Sakura Uchiha.

"Well, it seems it was true." It was Kakashi who spoke "We can't let you four pass, unless we are certain you won't cause the village harm."

The Four didn't speak.

"What do we do, Kakashi-sensei? I don't feel any power from them. Are they actually dangerous?" Naruto questioned

 **'Naruto, don't be fooled, you might not feel their power, but I can...' Kurama said**

"I can assure you, we aren't here to harm the village in any way." Kushina spoke

'That voice, it couldn't be?!' Kakashi thought

Kushina removed her straw hat as everyone saw her vibrant red hair. Kakashi, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"M-Mom?" Naruto said as everyone else's eyes widened

Kushina grinned. "You know it!" Kushina had swiftly closed the gap between them and hugged her son "I remember when you were just a baby, and when you fought against Kurama like it was just yesterday and now look at you! My little boy is all grown up-dattebane!"

"How are you alive?! Ah, that's not what I wanted to say! I just can't believe you're actually here-dattebayo!" Naruto said hugging his mother

"Kushina-san." Kakashi said gaining her attention "Could you introduce the others."

Kushina looked at the other three, Itachi and Kisame didn't move a muscle, only Neji had begun to remove his straw hat.

"N-No way, is that really you..." Tenten eyes were wide as water began to form in them "...Neji?" Everyone had wide eyes again seeing Neji live and well again, and without the bird cage seal on his forehead.

Neji looked at Tenten, warmth in his eyes and a smile graced his face as he nodded.

"Hello again, Tenten." Neji said walking forward, but was hugged in an instant by Tenten who cried into his cloak. "Naruto, congratulations on your marriage with Lady Hinata."

"Wait, you know?" Naruto asked

"We saw." Kushina answered "You picked a great girl to be your wife, I can't wait to meet her."

"You should know you also have a grandchild on the way." Kakashi said as Kushinas eyes widened

"That's two people who were dead, it's going to be a drag explaining it to the public." Shikamaru sighed as he then focused on the scythe wielder 'Now who are you?'

Hana had caught a familiar scent from the scythe wielder, but she can't remember from where or who it was. 'Who are you?' Hana thought.

Itachi and Kisame turned around and began walking away. The Haimaru brothers began barking and whined knowing full well who the scythe wielder was.

"Wait! Where are you two going?!" Kushina questioned

 _"We don't belong here." Itachi said spoke in a language only know to the Angels and Fallen Angels_

 _"We are wanted S-Rank criminals" Kisame said_

The others rose a brow and wondered what they were saying. They couldn't understand what they were saying.

"That was then, this is now." Kushina said "Neji, put some sense into them!"

"They do have a point, but I believe that if the truth were revealed then-"

 _"The truth must never be revealed!" Itachi spoke up "I am the man who massacred his own blood, his own clan... my sins will always be there."_

 _"Same here, I've killed my own teammates even if it was under orders... what we did isn't something so simple."_

 _"I'm sorry, but we don't belong in the path of light." Itachi said_

The others didn't know what they were saying, the only thing they understood was Uchiha. Uchiha? Why would the Uchiha be mentioned? They all wondered as Neji and Kushina glanced at each other and nodded before stepping in front of the Konoha group.

"Then I, Kushina, known as Fury of the Four Horsemen..."

"And I, Neji, known as Strife of the Four Horsemen..."

"Challenge you, Death and War of the Four Horsemen, to a spar!" They said in Unison

 **'That language...' Kurama thought 'Naruto, they aren't human anymore.'**

'What do you mean, Kurama?' Naruto asked

 **'Just watch.'**

"Four Horsemen?" Kakashi questioned

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Naruto questioned

"You two know the rules! When there are disagreements between us, we settle it with a spar!" Kushina said

Itachi and Kisame stopped as a large gust of wind blew as they reached for their straw hats and removed them. Then they slowly turned around as everyone's eyes widened.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Hana's eyes were the widest of all

"Y-You're Kisame Hoshigaki." Tenten said

"Tch."

Shikamarus shadow stretched towards the two when Neji stepped on it and it stopped.

"Don't interfere, Shikamaru." Neji said

"Same goes for the rest of you, Anbu included." Kushina said

"What's going on?" Tenten questioned

"Why are you going this far, Kushina?" Itachi asked

"Because you're also my son." Kushina said "When your mom was away on clan business with your father, it was me who took care of you, I played with you, I treated you and still do like my own."

Kisame chuckled. "We are monsters."

"It was the system that made you two monsters, but things have changed, they still are changing." Neji said

"It doesn't change what we did, Neji." Kisame said

"What are they talking about?" Anko questioned as she looked at the Hokage and Naruto "You two know something, don't you?"

The others looked at Kakashi and Naruto who nodded.

"Don't just nod. Tell us." Hana said

"We can't." Naruto said

"Why not?" Tenten asked

"It's a state secret and we promised him..." Kakashi said

"Promised who?" Shikamaru asked

"Itachi." They answered.

Their eyes slightly widened as they focused back on the others.

"Do you think that we would actually be accepted? That if we ask for forgiveness, we would get it?" Itachi asked

"Why should we be the ones ask for forgiveness for being monsters, when it was them who made us this way." Kisame said

Kisame had drawn the large sword, unwrapping the bindings, revealing it to be the Executioner's Blade as he carried it on his shoulder. Itachi had the gunbai in one hand and the scythe in his other hand.

"If you don't want to stay, you could always join me, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi and Kisame quickly spun around seeing a woman with pale skin, white eyes and long white hair they could see under her hood of the long black robe that kept open, revealing her large breast that were held by a black bikini top as she also only wore black underwear, revealing her long smooth legs and leaving barely anything for the imagination.

Kisame whistled. "Well who do we have here?" Kisame looked her up and down "Itachi, first Ayumi and Lust, now you have this girl after you too?" Kisame chuckled

"Kisame, stay on guard, she's dangerous." Itachi said gripping the scythe as the Haimaru brothers stood in front of Itachi growling at the woman.

"I did not come here looking for a fight, so stand down." The woman said as the Haimaru brothers whined and lay down.

Hana was shocked, she was shocked that the Haimaru brothers had first tried to stop Itachi from leaving, then they had tried to protect him from the woman, and lastly the woman had made them stand down so easily.

"Kakashi, tell you Anbu to fall back, this woman... she isn't what she seems." Kushina said

Kakashi nodded and signaled Sai and the Anbu to fall back as they did, landing beside him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Neji questioned

"It is not important who I am, yet. And what I want, is Itachi." The woman answered looking at Itachi "So how about it? Join me."

"No." Itachi answered

"And why not? You just said you don't belong here, so what do you have to lose?" The woman questioned

Neji and Kushina walked up next to Itachi and Kisame, now all four of them together, watching the woman closely.

"I know, if you join me, I'll give you the ones you loved the most back." The woman said as she saw Itachi's eyes slightly widen, she smiled "Your first love." The woman snapped her fingers as the figure of a woman Itachi's age appeared, long brown hair, brown eyes with a mole at the corner under her right eye. "This is how she would have looked if you weren't given that order."

"Who's that?" Kushina questioned

Itachi narrowed his eyes, now glaring at the woman as he clenched his fist, the pressure around them getting heavier.

"Izumi Uchiha." Hana said "Itachi's first lover."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I'll even add the girl you recently loved." The woman waved snapped her fingers again as they saw Konan appear "If you only a few minutes early she wouldn't have died."

Itachi closed his eyes, his fist were clenched so hard he drew his own blood.

"He was dating Konan?" Naruto said

"If I remember correctly..." The woman snapped her fingers as Itachi heard the cries of a baby "...she was pregnant with your child."

Everyone including Kushina, Kisame and Neji were shocked. Itachi was suppose to be a father.

Itachi's eyes snapped open, the ground beneath him cracked under the pressure he was giving, gust of wind and sound of lightning coming from the distance was heard. Everyone could feel the power Itachi was releasing, then their eyes had grown wider than ever before as they saw large black wings with pitch black shadows.

Then in an instant Itachi was gone and had appeared in the air next to the woman, scythe raised in the air as he swung down at her, but the scythe was stopped without the woman having to move, Itachi tried to retreat, but couldn't move his body. The woman smirked as she reached and caught Itachi by the neck and brought him closer.

The other three brought out their wings as well and charged at the woman, but were all sent flying back by an invisible force. The woman smirked as her eyes landed on Hana who seemed worried about the man in her grasps. She winked at Hana as she closed in on Itachi's face and her lips met his.

Everyone watched as they saw Itachi's body shaking violently through the kiss as they then saw his body go limp without any movement. Kushina, Kisame and Neji tried different methods, but couldn't reach her or Itachi.

"This is bad, I can't feel his energy." Neji said

"Dammit!" Kisame growled "Why can't we even get close enough to the bitch?!"

"Wait, What's that?" Kushina asked

Something or more like someone was sent crashing and rolling towards them. They saw the figure stab a sword into the ground. The figure had long black hair that was turning silver, white robes and black spheres floating behind him. The person had come to a stop in front of the woman who had stopped kissing Itachi and tossed him to the side a the Haimaru brothers jumped and caught Itachi from crashing on the ground.

The person looked back, his Rinnegan eyes and tear troughs looking at everyone as he then looked at the woman before directing his gaze at a man with long silver hair that reached past his waist, eyes were black with white slits, long black coat and had a sword longer than the Executioner's Blade. Said mans eyes widened when he saw the woman as he then opened a portal under the other man and himself before disappearing.

"I've finally found the last two missing pieces." The woman said right before the man had disappeared.

Everyone was in shock, because the man who had come crashing down was Itachi, but with a rinnegan like Sasuke's in both his eyes ad had the power of the Sage of Six Paths. They saw as the woman looked down at where the other Itachi had disappeared as she then sunk into a portal made of shadows.

Kisame and the others ran towards the unconscious Itachi as they tried waking him, but no avail.

"Come on, don't tell me some kiss was enough to kill you." Kisame said as he lifted Itachi "We need to get him some help or he'll die."

"Take him to the hospital in the village." Kakashi said

Kisame narrowed his eyes. "So you an then try and keep him in jail or something?"

"Kisame, now isn't the time, just take him there!" Kushina shouted

 **"Do it Kisame." Baraqiels voice was heard in their heads "I need to explain what is going on."**

"So now after these long years you decide to finally talk again." Kisame sneered and sighed as he and the others quickly made their way towards the hospital "You better explain."

 **A week Later**

It had been a week, Itachi hadn't woken up yet and Baraqiel hadn't explained shit. Kisame was mad, no not mad, pissed was a better word. First, the woman shows up and kisses his best friend causing him to go into a coma, and two, the damn bastard who had resurrected them hadn't even checked in, to fill them in or even to check in on Itachi.

Kisame paced around the room, the only people allowed to see Itachi were those who know he is alive, the medics, Neji, Kushina and himself included. Kisame and Kushina wouldn't let any Anbu get close to Itachi and they never left the room even when the medics had asked to. And to top things off, the three best medics the Leaf had were all out of the village. They couldn't blame Sakura, she was pregnant and currently with Sasuke on his travels. Tsunade and Shizune were who knows where, so they couldn't see him. And when they had called in some Medics from the three Factions, none had ever seen anything like this.

There was a knock on the door and Kisame growled. The door opened revealing to be Neji, who was accompanied by Purity, Lust and surprisingly Hana and her Ninken.

"Purity, Lust. Surprising to see you two here." Kisame said

"We are at peace because of Itachi." Purity said

"Because of him, we aren't at each others necks anymore." Lust said as she held onto his hand "If it were you, Kushina or Neji, we would be here as well."

Hana cleared her throat. "Has Itachi shown any improvement?" She asked

Hana and the others had been informed about the truth behind Itachi and they had also been told about the three factions and their side of the world. So these new things didn't surprise her like things they normally should.

"No. He's still unresponsive." Kushina answered, the Haimaru brother whined and licked Itachi's other hand "Don't worry boys, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." They barked in agreement.

Lust looked at Itachi's face quizzically.

"What are you thinking?" Neji asked

"You said this happened after the kiss?" Lust questioned as they nodded "I see." Lust leaned forward and pressed her lips onto Itachi's for a good minute or two before breaking apart "It didn't work..." she then had an idea "Everyone out." Lust was now on top of Itachi, straddling him "Maybe if we fuck, he'll w-"

Lust was quickly grabbed by both ears, one by Kushina and the other by Hana who didn't seem pleased as they pulled her off Itachi.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Lust questioned

"You know why!" Kushina said

"Tch. Can you blame me? I am the Sin of Lust."

Lust turned to face Hana who was now standing next to Itachi. She saw Hana move her hand to grab Itachi's, but she slightly jerked it back feeling unsure. Kushina had been watching as well as the two woman saw Hana reach for Itachi's hand once more and finally held his hand in hers giving it a light squeeze. Hana lightly ran her thumb over his knuckles, not noticing Kushina's smile, as she felt his hand move.

"He moved!" Hana said

Kisame and the others quickly walked to the other side of the bed as they saw Itachi's hand lightly grip Hana's and his eyes slightly moved. Kisame was the first one out of the room and shouted for a doctor or nurse.

"Itachi!" They called out his name, but nothing.

Purity then turned to Hana "Who are you?" She asked wondering how this human could have caused some reaction.

"I-I'm Hana."

"What's your relationship with him?" Purity asked

"He was one of my best friends..." Hana answered

"Was? So what is he now? An enemy?" Lust questioned eyes narrowed

"I... I don't know." Everyone looked at her "I thought he was a monster, but after learning the truth..."

* * *

Itachi looked around, it was dark. He couldn't see, smell, hear or even feel anything. He had wondered if he had died again, until he saw an image of a cage lightning and thunder crashing around it in the darkness. Then he saw the woman he and the others had a run in with outside of the village. She seemed to be in the cage trapped, sealed with bindings on her arms and legs, but then the cage was struck, the bindings were released and the cage had opened.

Itachi then suddenly fell deeper into the darkness as he felt like he crashed into the ground, going deeper feeling hot as lava then he felt as if he had been encased in ice. He looked around and saw an other cage similar to that of the woman's. The cage seemed to be reinforced with seals that were both familiar and unfamiliar.

He looked into the cage where he saw a figure, but couldn't make out who it was as the figure had paper seals and wrappings covering every inch of the body. He stepped closer to the cage, but stopped feeling as the power radiating from the sealed being would crush him in an instant if he would get closer.

Itachi felt the power increase as he took a step back, before he witnessed a seal wrapped around the figures left eye burn as his eyes widened seeing the Sharingan. Itachi saw the eye looking around and assumed that he couldn't see him, but when Itachi slightly moved the eye was focused on him.

Itachi's own Sharingan had activated, both staring at one another. Itachi felt the pressure become heavier, but then he heard voices talking and a light began to shine above him. Itachi followed the voices as he then felt someone had grabbed his hand. Whomever it was, the feeling was warm, and loving. Itachi moved his hand as the voices had become clearer.

What he had not noticed was that a second wrapping of a seal had come off his right ring finger, revealing a silver and red ring with the Kanji for Shu. Also known as Vermilion or Scarlet.

* * *

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, and squinted as he tried to adjust to the light. Once his eyes were adjusted, Itachi looked around the room, seeing a Konoha doctor, Kushina who seemed relieved, Neji with a smile, Kisame with a smirk, Purity with an Angelic smile of her own, Lust with well...a lustful look in her eyes.

Itachi then looked to his side at his hand which was still held as he followed the hand up the owners arm and saw that it was Hana, who was smiling. Hana looked down at their hands which were still together as she pulled her hand away with a small portion of her cheeks turning pink. The Haimaru brothers barked and licked his hand as he smiled and pet them each.

 **"You're finally awake."**

Kisame growled and turned to face the man who had reincarnated the four. Kisame made his way toward Baraqiel to give him a good hit, but he was beat to it by Kushina who punched him in the gut.

"Where in Heaven and Hell were you-dattebane?!" Kushina shouted

"Kushina, Kisame, don't." Itachi said

Kisame turned to face Itachi. "Don't?! Don't?!" Kisame growled "He could've done something! He could've helped!" Kisame pointed at Baraqiel.

 **"No... I couldn't." Baraqiel said**

"What do you mean?" Neji said trying to stay calm

 **"That woman could've easily killed us if she wanted to." Baraqiel said as he looked at the others in the room "I can't kill or defeat her, none of us can."**

Purity spoke up. "I can see that you're about to explain why." Purity looked at the doctors and Hana with her Ninken "We are going to need some time alone."

The doctors immediately picked up on what she meant as they left the hospital room. Itachi was about to get up, but was pushed back down by Hana.

"You just woke up,Stay." Hana said as she and the Haimaru brothers walked towards the door "Don't think about leaving, I've memorized your scent." Hana turned slightly to look at Itachi. "We need to talk, you need to explain."

"And who do you think you're to order him around?" Lust questioned eyes narrowed at Hana "You're merely human. Don't think you can talk down to anyone here."

Hana glared at Lust as she turned and walked out of the room.

"I've made the room sound proof." Purity said "Say what you must."

 **"Thank you."**

 **A/N: And there we are! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be up by sometime next week. Thanks to those who have taken the time to read the story. Thanks to those who are Following and/or have Favorited! See ya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And sorry for the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 7**

"I've made the room sound proof." Purity said "No one will bother or eavesdrop. Say what you must."

 **"Thank you." Baraqiel said looking out the window**

The other waited for him to continue, but he said nothing and only stared out the window.

"You're really testing my patience." Kisame growled

 **"God of the Bible...along with Lucifer and the other three Satans have died..."**

Purity and Lust eyes widened as they stumbled back, about to fall, but were caught by Neji and Kisame.

"T-That can't be true..." Purity said

"How...?" Lust questioned

 **"Lucifer and the Satans tried to unseal Trihexa..." Baraqiel responded as he turned to face the others "They failed as God of the Bible stopped them, but they were all weakened and wiped each other out. The war is over, but there is no peace among the factions back in the other world."**

"What about the other Sins?" Lust asked

"And the Commandments?" Purity asked

 **"Either in hiding or in a deep sleep somewhere."**

"Wait, who or what is Trihexa and how does that explain the lady that came after Itachi?!" Kushina questioned

"Trihexa is an evil powerful monster said to be on par of that of God of the Bible, Great Red and Ophis." Purity responded

"Great Red? Ophis? This is getting more confusing by the second." Kisame said

"What about the woman?" Kushina asked

 **"Death." Baraqiel stated "She was supposed to be sealed away..."**

"In a cage with seals, floating in a dark place with only lightning and thunder." Itachi said

 **Baraqiel eyes widened as he turned to face Itachi. "How do you know that?"**

"When I was in the coma, I could see the dark place as if I was there. I saw when the seals on the cage were undone as it was struck before I fell further deeper into the darkness and saw a different cage with someone sealed inside." Itachi replied

 **"The deaths of God of the Bible and Lucifer have destroyed the seals." Baraqiel said as he brought his hand up to his chin and stroke his beard "Itachi this second cage could you identify or give me a description of who was in it?"**

Itachi shook his head. "He had seals covering his whole body. Even the cage had seals on every single bar and chain." Itachi replied as he remembered before he had woken up "But one of the seals over his eyes came off."

 **Baraqiel narrowed his eyes and gulped. "Tell me, did this being possess the Sharingan?" Itachi nodded as Baraqiel sat down on the chair next to Itachi's bed and clenched his fist "I have to go back and tell the others."**

"You don't think it's..." Purity questioned as Baraqiel nodded

"That's impossible! He has more seals on him, not counting the ones on the cage, than Trihexa does!" Lust stated

"You know who it is." Itachi said looking at Baraqiel "Who is he?"

 **"He's you."**

Itachi and the others, except Purity and Lust, eyes widened, speechless and in shock.

"What do you mean by it's Itachi?" Kisame asked

 **"You three saw the other Itachi during your confrontation with Death, did you not?" Baraqiel said looking at the three who nodded in response "You all know that this world is but one among many."**

"The smallest things can change the course of one's life." Purity said

"We don't know much about him, except that we helped in sealing him, but that's all." Lust said now sitting on the edge on Itachi's bed

 **"Same here, but there is one..." Baraqiel said narrowing his eyes as he stood "Itachi, go and see Cain." Baraqiel snapped his finger and Itachi saw images in his head "You and he will have to summon her." Baraqiel then disappeared.**

"Who are you summoning?" Kushina asked

Itachi looked at her. "Death."

"What?! After what she just did, he wants you to summon her?!" Kisame questioned

"Do you two know anything on this other "Itachi"?" Neji questioned the other two faction leaders

"Only that it was one of the few times that every faction came together to defeat a common enemy." Purity responded

"Something must have happened for him to end up that way." Lust said as she then glanced at Itachi "Don't worry, you're nothing like him. If you were, you wouldn't have been brought back to life."

"Wait, don't tell me everyone is okay with just letting her near Itachi again?" Kisame said

"Of course not, but it's the only way to find out more about what is going on." Neji replied as the others nodded in agreement

After speaking with one another for some time, Purity left the group. Lust left a few minutes after, but not before managing to steal a kiss from Itachi.

The Four were alone in the hospital room as they heard a knock on the door. Kushina opened the door revealing Kakashi and many Anbu operatives with him.

Kushina eyes narrowed. "Is there any reason to have so many Anbu with you, Kakashi?" She asked

Kakashi sighed. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are to be arrested for their various crimes." The Anbu entered the room and surrounded them.

Kisame growled. "I told you this would happen." Kisame brought the Executioner's Blade forward.

"Kisame." Itachi said in a passive voice "Lower your weapon."

"What?! Did you not just hear that they are trying to arrest us?" Kisame questioned

"Have you forgotten that we are not allowed to kill humans." Itachi said as Kisame growled not lowering his weapon "We suspected this would happen. There are people who feared us and still do. And you can see that Kakashi isn't doing this because he wants to." Itachi's eyes darted to Kakashi's "He's following orders. Like we have before."

Kisame glared at Kakashi and the Anbu as he lowered the Executioner's Blade.

"If I may ask, is it because of the other Kages? And Feudal Lords?" Neji asked

Kakashi nodded. "The Mizukage will be coming to the Village to see you, Kisame." Kakashi said as he then looked at Itachi "As for Itachi... the truth will be revealed to everyone once your brother returns to the village."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "The truth must not be revealed."

"It's too late, there are already rumors spreading, though we don't know where they came from." Kakashi stated

Itachi gripped the sheets on the bed. "Has Sasuke been informed about this yet?" He asked.

"No." Kakashi replied "We are about to send Naruto or an Anbu to inform him."

"Don't." Itachi looked up at Kakashi "He's with his pregnant wife. Let them have their time." Itachi then looked at Neji and Kushina "We are going to be away for a while. Make sure the everything is fine with the others, when you can."

Kushina lightly smirked. "Wouldn't want them starting a war to free you two now, huh?"

Neji laughed nervously. "How do we explain this to the other Faction Leaders?"

"I can already imagine Lust throwing a fit and wanting to incinerate everyone." Kushina said massaging her temples.

"I thought you weren't allowed to kill humans?" Kakashi asked

"That's a rule that came after the factions formed the treaty." Kisame replied then grinned "But rules can be over turned." Kisame passed his Executioner's Blade to Kushina who took hold of it "I should let you know. We may have originally been from the villages, but now that we have been reincarnated into Fallen Angels, we won't take any orders from the villages." Kisame was cuffed by the Anbu with chakra suppression cuffs.

"Are you saying that your loyalties are not to the villages anymore?" Kakashi asked

"What he's trying to say, is that, we will not, can not, interfere with conflicts among the villages and any dangers, unless they pertain to the supernatural." Neji stated

"Itachi, Neji and I still love this village, but we are no longer responsible in protecting it from human conflicts." Kushina said

"We can't anymore." Itachi said as he stood and let the Anbu cuff him with chakra suppression locks and seals over his eyes "As much as we want too, we can't, unless Baraqiel or those higher up allowed it."

 **Time Skip -2 months-**

Kisame was let loose from the chakra suppression cuffs and was currently standing in front of the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi. And next to her, was her body guard, Chojuro who possessed the double handle sword, Hiramekarei.

Kisame grinned his sharp teeth in full display. "I'm guessing this means that I am free to go."

"It does. You were simply following orders from the Fourth who had been under the control of a Sharingan user, which you already know." The Mizukage said

Kisames eyes moved now looking at Chojuro and Hiramekarei on his back. "That used to be Mangetsu's sword if I remember correctly."

"You're correct, Kisame-senpai." Chojuro said

"Speaking of swords, is the eight tails Jinchuuriki still in possession of Samehada?" Kisame asked

"Samehada has been returned to the Hidden Mist and is currently locked up with the other swords, but one." The Mizukage said "I will be taking the Kubikiribocho back to the Mist."

Kisame's grin disappeared. "Is that so?" he questioned letting out a chuckle "And here I had gotten used to the thing."

"You're taking this too well." The Mizukage stated

"You have been informed about "Us" right?" Kisame asked as the Mizukage nodded "The seven swords were all made from a rare element back during the First Mizukage's time. We know what they are made of, and how."

"Are you saying you can replicate the swords?!" Chojuro questioned

Kisame grinned. "There is one currently in the process of completion, but don't worry, the only people who will be able to wield them will be the other three and I."

"How would only you four be able to wield them?" The Mizukage questioned

"We are adding an extra element, you can say." Kisame replied

The door opened revealing a fairly tall woman with a slender frame. Light brown eyes and short spiky violet colored hair. She wore a fitted mesh body suit under a tan overcoat and dark orange mini-skirt.

"Alright you're coming with me shark boy." Anko said walking up to Kisame

"Shark boy?" Kisame rose a brow

"Kushina won't listen to any of us and hand over that large blade without the Uchiha or you saying too. So hurry it up, Sharky." Anko said turning around heading towards the door.

Kisame growled. "Troublesome woman." Kisame followed along side the Mizukage and Chojuro.

 **Time Skip -Few months Later-**

Itachi was currently still in his cell under the Anbu black ops facility. He was chained up, had chakra suppression cuffs on his wrist and ankles. The cell itself had seals around it and his eyes were covered with a cloth which had a seal on it so he would not be able to use any of his visual powers. He sat still as he knew he was being watched by Kakashi and Kushina who had come to check up on him.

"How much longer are you planning on keeping him here?" Kushina asked

"Until Sasuke returns which shouldn't be long from now." Kakashi responded

"The Factions are getting restless, they are angry that humans have one of their leaders in custody." Kushina said glancing at Kakashi before looking at Itachi again "Though it is partially his fault. If he would just get out of here already and calm the others..."

"The chains around his wrist and ankles are suppressing his chakra. The seal on the blindfold won't allow him to use any visual jutsu." Kakashi said as he tapped the bars from the cell "And if he does get out of those somehow, this cell is meant to drain chakra."

Kushina lightly laughed. "If he wanted to he could've escaped any time." Kakashi looked at Kushina "You can't detain supernatural beings with normal seals. The only reason he hasn't, is to earn the trust of others."

Itachi was listening to the conversation, but didn't speak or respond to any of the subjects. Itachi slowly moved his head to face the two as he felt a familiar chakra signature. Kakashi rose a brow to Itachi's slow movement as foot steps were heard coming from behind them.

"You're finally here..." Itachi said

"...you're actually alive, Nii-san."

 **A/N: Originally this story was suppose to be a quick few chapters, but turned out longer than I thought it would, haha. This story is kinda meant to connect other past and future stories and somewhat explain what is going on in the multi-verse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 8**

A week had passed since Sasuke's return and the truth about the Uchiha Clan's downfall had been revealed to the world. Itachi was now free to walk around the village he grew up in and loved freely. Even though most people have forgiven the eldest Uchiha brother and saw him as a hero, there were still many who avoided him and feared him.

Itachi and the other three were given a home to live in when they would stay in the village. Coincidentally the house was beside a lake on the outskirts of town, like his childhood home once was.

Currently morning, Itachi was in the house, the living room to be exact being watched over by none other than Kushina herself. Kisame was still sleeping in his room as Neji had gone out earlier for training with Tenten and Lee.

Kushina kept her eyes on Itachi and has been watching over him for the past week since his release, making sure he did not leave her sight. The reason being that she knew that the moment he had a chance he would leave to meet with Cain and summon Death.

Kushina watched as he got up and headed towards the door. She followed after him as she walked beside him towards the streets of Konoha.

Itachi knew that Kushina would not leave his side in fear that he would escape, but truth be told he could easily out run and out fly her. When it came to speed, Neji was more of the problem. So he waited patiently until Neji had gone out with his former teammates and Kisame to be asleep.

Itachi's eyes looked down to the corner of his side, Kushina keeping him at arms length in case he decided to fly. He needed a way to distract her, but how? Then Itachi caught the sight of long brown hair through the corner of his eye as he stopped and faced the direction of it.

It was Hana. And if someone was listening to his thoughts, lucky for him, she was currently talking with a pregnant Hinata.

Kushina stopped in her tracks and looked towards what Itachi was looking at. Her eyes began to shine brightly as they landed on her pregnant daughter in law.

"Hinata!" Kushina called out to her

Hinata looked to her side as she saw her mother in law with Itachi as she waved at them and Kushina had walked up to her and given her a hug.

Itachi's dark onyx eyes met Hana's black eyes. Itachi didn't say anything or walk up to them. Hana noticed his eyes shifting to Kushina who was talking with Hinata. Hana then saw those large black wings appear from his back as he took off flying away at such a high speed she barely managed to register it.

Kushina spun around quickly as she heard the flapping of wings. As she did she saw Itachi had already flown into the sky and was a great distance away.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Itachi!" Kushina shouted as her wings sprouted from her back and she flew after him

Hana's eyes had widened 'Killed?!' she thought as she then saw in the distance Neji and Kisame fly in the direction Itachi and Kushina had flown to.

 **-Scene Change-**

Itachi was currently in the barrier, ignoring the shouts and bangs from the other three as he made his way to where Cain was. When Itachi arrived he knocked on the door as Cain opened in and looked somewhat surprised.

"What's going on?" Cain asked letting Itachi into his home

Itachi then pressed the palm of his hand on Cains forehead as images began to flow into his mind.

Cain growled. "Has he gone mad?!" Cain questioned

Itachi didn't answer, keeping his normal stoic look.

Cain stretched his arm, motioning Itachi to grab his arm. Itachi did just that as he felt a painful burning sensation on his arm. After a few seconds the pain began to fade as the mark that Cain once had on his arm was now on Itachi's.

"It's your curse now..." Cain said as he left the room to gather to necessary ingredients.

Cain returned with the ingredients and placed them in a bowl as he looked at Itachi who nodded and took out a Kunai and made a slit on the palm of his hand letting the blood pour into the bowl. Cain then chanted the words for the spell.

After Cain had finished chanting the words they waited as the sound of striking lightning and the booming thunder were heard and the sky began to darken. Itachi and Cain looked around as they both quickly spun around and saw the woman sitting on the couch.

 **"My,my. Too think you would summon me so soon after our encounter." Death said looking at Itachi then looking at Cain "And you haven't aged at all." Death looked down at his arm then rose a brow as she then looked at Itachi's arm and saw the mark, she narrowed her eyes "What did you do?"**

"I gave him what he came for." Cain replied

"Death." Itachi said as she looked at him "You who has been alive for so many millennia, since before the worlds were created... what can you tell me about me. The me who is sealed away in depths further from your cage?"

 **Death looked into his eyes as she walked up to him and seeing that he was not losing his composure "For you to know about him you must also know about the others." Death responded as she placed a hand on his shoulder and they sunk into the shadows.**

 **-Scene Change-**

Itachi and Death had appeared somewhere dark and cold, but standing on some grass under a humongous tree. Itachi looked up and his eyes widened.

"What is this place?" Itachi questioned

 **"The Tree of All Beginnings." Death replied looking up at the tree "Each leaf on each branch are worlds, millions and many more different worlds, universes and timelines."**

"Why are your here and why have you brought another with you?"

Itachi swiftly turned around seeing another him. This one had black pants, a black shirt, a long black coat, and black finger-less gloves. He also had a chain wrapped diagonally around his torso.

 **"Itachi meet the second longest living version of yourself." Death turned around now looking at the second Itachi "The second man to have become immortal due to mastering the power of the Ghost Rider."**

"Immortal? Ghost Rider? What are you talking about?" Itachi questioned not taking his eyes off his other self.

"She means this." A second later the second Itachi had his skin burned off as his head was now a skull with flames bursting around it. Flames that would change from red and blue by his will. **"Once was a curse is now my strongest asset."**

"Why are you showing me this? What does this have to do with the other one of us locked away?" Itachi asked

 **"Because their stories are identical with some differences." Death replied as the other Itachi reverted back to normal "A story you should listen too."**

Itachi nodded.

"Let me start with this, just like you the Uchiha were planning the coup, but I was not yet given the option to kill the clan and save Sasuke or die with the clan and Sasuke, no, instead on my Thirteenth birthday they were all massacred." The second Itachi said as his eyes narrowed and he balled up hist fist "My team and I were on a joint anbu mission with Kakashi's team that day and we had just gotten back to the village. I headed home, but when I got to the compound the Uchiha were on the ground dead...I ran home and when I opened the door to my home that's when everything changed."

Itachi followed every word as his other self spoke.

"Birthday decorations splattered with the blood of our parents. I ran up to them but they were already dead, then I quickly ran around the house searching for Sasuke and when i found him... he was dead in Izumi's arms who had tried to save him. I moved closer and fell to my knees as tears broke out. Then I heard Izumi's voice, she was barely alive, I held onto her and Sasuke as I had asked who had done this." the second Itachi's eyes hardened as rage could be seen in them "her last words were Danzo...root...she died in my arms...I began to scream and call out to anyone who could save them, to bring back Sasuke and Izumi, but nothing. Anbu came a few minutes later. I shut myself off from the others, I was on leave so I could recuperate from all the loss."

 **Death looked up at the tree, well to be specific a certain world.**

"Then one day I heard a voice, asking if I wanted to avenge my little brother, and my lover. If I wanted to make the Danzo and his root pay for what they had done...I accepted and was cursed and became the Ghost Rider, but I was not alone. I had people who cared about me, friends, subordinates, superiors, and others as well. I did avenge Sasuke and Izumi, but I never fell so low like our other self did."

"What's his story? What made him so evil that it took every faction and other entities to seal him away?"

 **Death looked at Itachi. "I will tell you his story, for I was by his side for many years."**

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait but things were hectic. But now I have a new job and have a bit more time. This story will be rapping up pretty soon so I can start working on a different one. See ya next time Buh-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo! Let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 9**

"What's his story? What made him turns evil, that it took every faction and other world entities to seal him away? How strong is he?" Itachi questioned

 **Death looked at Itachi. "I will tell you his story, for I was by his side for many years."**

"You... you were his ally?"

 **Death laughed lightly. "We were lovers at some point. That is one of the few reasons I too was sealed away."**

In an instant they were all seated at a table, the second Itachi drinking tea and eating Dango.

 **"This is how his story began..." Death said as she took a sip of tea "Just like many of others, the Uchiha planned a coup, but... unlike some, he had more help than just Shisui. Izumi, your mother, and small faction of those who were against it, but..." Death looked into Itachi's eyes "After Shisui's suicide, they were discovered, the Uchiha being lead by your father killed all but four people. Your mother, Mikoto, your little brother, Sasuke, your lover, Izumi, and yourself. Your father, Fugaku, confronted the Hokage and a war almost broke out, but they made a deal."**

Itachi's eyes widened a small fraction before they narrowed. "What did they do to them?" Itachi asked

 **"They did nothing, it was you, him." Itachi's brows were slightly furrowed "To make you pay for your betrayal, a public execution was made as all ninja from the village were to attend. They were fed lies and made you and your loved ones into examples."**

As Death continued the other Itachi had changed into his ghost rider form, red flames turning blue as he grabbed the chain around his torso and it slithered under the table.

Itachi glanced at his other selves sudden change in appearance before looking back at Death.

 **"You, your other self was forced to kill Izumi, but he did so with the Mangekyo Sharingan, a peaceful death, but your father noticed what you had done and grabbed your mother by the hair and forced her in front of you, telling you to kill her without the sharingan activated, you...he held the sword and with a swing to the chest your mother was dead, your little brother screamed and cried out seeing your mothers lifeless body, then your father had brought your own little brother in front of you."**

Itachi slowly shook his head. "I wouldn't, I couldn't..."

 **"And you didn't, he didn't. You couldn't bring yourself to kill Sasuke, you plead, you swallowed your pride and begged to your father, to the Hokage, anybody, to save Sasuke that he was still young, that he had no part, but your father said he didn't need a weak son, that he could have an other anytime he wanted. Then seeing that you would not kill him, your father did the deed himself."**

Itachi balled his fist and rage was seen on his usual stoic face, then the chain snaked from under the table, and wrapped around him, holding him still in the chair, blue flames emitting on it.

 **"Calm down." the Second Itachi said**

 **"After that you went into a rage, your Susanoo came to life, but there were seals placed on you that sucked up all you chakra. You were forced to your knees by the Uchiha police force as they held you still as your own father lifted his sword, but not before looking into his eyes and telling him that he, the clan, and even those who fed the village lies would pay for their sins. And with that your father brought his sword down upon you and your head had been sliced off your body, falling onto the ground."**

"You saved him?" Itachi questioned Death who shook her head no.

 **"He cheated me, he cheated Death with the forbidden technique of your clan, for the price of his left eye, but of course no one had noticed, since the Izanagi was set to activate after a period of time. He knew they would not burn the bodies, that they would be buried, so when he was buried, it activated and he came back to life, just like your ancestor, Madara Uchiha."**

"I...He changed his fate by cheating you." Itachi said as he calmed down and the chain slightly loosened but did not unwrap entirely "What happened then?"

 **"Left blind with one eye he fled the Village before anyone could discover what had happened. He joined the man you knew as Madara, but knew was Obito. After joining the Akatsuki you kidnapped a skilled medic not trusting Obito, you had the medic implant the left eye Shisui had given you. Now having the Eternal Mangekyo but only in one eye you knew you would eventually lose sight in your right eye unless you found a second Mangekyo eye. You knew Danzo had Shisui's second eye so, you planned to take the eye back and have it implanted into your right eye, but for the meantime you did what you were told, you wore a mask when not in the Akatsuki bases, you would kill Uchiha who would cross paths with you, only revealing your face when they were about to die. And just like with the others, you grew ill. You hadn't avenged your loved ones and tried many things, but no avail, then just like him..." Death looked at Ghost Rider Itachi before facing Itachi again. "...he heard the voice and made the deal with the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider. He was healthy, immortal, and then had decided to stop wearing the mask and made it known that he was still alive to the outside world as he over ran the Akatsuki, he took control as leader, he did not kill Pein or Obito, he had use for them. He and the Akatsuki kept collecting the tailed beast."**

 **"I am sure you understand what happened after that." the Ghost Rider Itachi said as the chain slithered back around his own torso and reverted back to normal.**

"He massacred the rest of the Uchiha Clan when Orochimaru attacked the Leaf Village, he made sure none of the Akatsuki members were killed, he took back Shisui's right eye when he and the Akatsuki attacked Konoha and the Hidden Cloud Village to get the two remaining tailed beast. Once he had them he made himself the host of all the tailed beast, gaining power and eyes that surpassed the Sage of Six Paths himself. He and the Akatsuki took over the world, but that wasn't enough, he learned how to travel between worlds and proceeded to take over other worlds as well."

 **"His power drew me to him, I was...seduced, by his strength, power, intellect, we made a form of bond as he kept learning, collecting, gaining powers and strong allies from other worlds he claimed. He gathered other evil versions of yourselves." Death said narrowing her eyes**

"But he was becoming a problem, one that she couldn't even kill, once he stole some of her power, the flames from the Ghost Rider turned black, unlike Amaterasu, they weren't black flames of the goddess, but the black flames of Death. One of his allies, an other version of us with the Mark Of Cain was actually a spy sent by God who now has passed away, and Death left and gathered Gods, Angels, Devils, any and all factions that would be willing to fight him and his army, they even had God's sister, Darkness, released, but even then it was a difficult battle, but in the end he was sealed and still is sealed, after that Death let herself be sealed as well."

"What happened to the worlds?" Itachi questioned "His followers? Our other selves?"

 **"Hiding in wait for his seals to come loose which have already started." Death answered**

"And that is why the god's and other entities have revived other versions of ourselves and still do, for when the final seals break, they have an army strong enough to finally finish this."

Itachi looked at death. "When we had our first encounter, you took some of my Fallen Angel power, why?" Itachi asked her.

 **"It was not just you, I have the body of your version who spied and happens to be a demon, the power of another one of yourselves that exceeded his power, and with my power I plan to make one of yourselves into the strongest who will be able to defeat him and me one day."**

The other Itachi narrowed his eyes at Death. "You're making a Nephilim?!"

Death didn't speak as everything had changed again. Itachi was no more at the Tree of Beginnings, but now in Cain's house once again.

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned around as he caught the fist that was coming straight for his face. He looked down at the woman.

"Kushina."

"Oh don't you Kushina me! What the hell were you thinking?!" Kushina retracted her fist and looked him over, examining if anything had happened to him, as she saw the mark on his arm.

Kushina looked over at Cain, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at his arm and saw that the mark was missing. "What did you do?!" Kushina growled at Cain.

Cain narrowed his eyes at her. "I did what I was told to. He came for the mark, I did not force it on him." Cain crossed his arms over his chest not feeling intimidated by Kushina's glare.

"Kushina, let's go." Itachi said as he started walking towards the door "I have things to tell you and the others." Itachi knew Kisame and Neji must have returned back to either Konoha or the Uchiha Hideout currently being used as base for the Fallen Angels. "Don't wish to keep them waiting any longer."

"Any longer?" Kushina said in a low voice as she walked up to him and hit him behind the head which he didn't try to stop this time knowing it would only make her more angry "Do you know how long you've been gone Itachi?!"

Itachi rubbed the back of his head as he turned to her and rose a brow.

"It's been a year and a half!" Kushina shouted

Itachi's eyes slightly widened. 'A year and a half? But I was only there for about an hour or two...'

"They've been worried, the factions have been worried, your brother, your family now consisting of a little Uchiha girl which you weren't there to see when she was born!" Kushina shouted "You missed Sarada's birth and first birthday. You missed Neji's wedding, he married the girl from his team, Tenten. Kisame and Anko got engaged not so long ago, there's trouble brewing and there are people trying to overthrow Lust, and Hana...Hana has been worried about you, she's been coming to the house since your disappearance! Waiting for your return!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "I missed her birth and first birthday...so much has happened...I..." Itachi exited the house as his wings formed on his back and he flew towards Konoha.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you mister!" Kushina shouted flying after him "Don't think you're getting off so lightly with me!"

 **A/N: And there we go! Well, this story is almost over! Also, in this story Sasuke and Sakura came back to the village before Sarada was born. To be honest I wasn't panning on making the story longer than it already is, it was simply suppose to explain what was going on with the worlds and stuff. Well seeya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Let's get this going shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 10**

Itachi had made it back to the Leaf Village and swiftly landed on one of the training grounds before his wings disappeared from his back. He looked back and didn't see Kushina and knew that he must have flewn too fast for her to catch up, but knew that she eventually arrive and when she did he would get an ear full.

Itachi didn't care though, for all he had in his mind currently was seeing the first Uchiha born since the massacre, he wanted to meet his neice. He ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop making his way towards where he could sense Sakura's chakra signature and found her at a house close to where he and the others lived by the lake.

He now stood in front of the door his hand reaching towards it to knock on it, but the door swung open revealing a shocked burnette. Itachi's eyes met Hana's which seemed to show some sign of relief, but he didn't think much on it.

"Itachi, you're okay." Hana said

"I am." Itachi said

Itachi's eyes left Hana's as he heard the sound of a small child giggling. His eyes moved towards the direction of giggles as Hana noticed and lead him inside and towards the living room where Sakura and Sarada are at.

Itachi stopped as his eyes landed on the small little girl who was walking towards her mom. Sakura looked to the side as she saw Itachi stading in the living room with Hana next to him.

"Itachi, you're finally back." Sakura said as she picked up Sarada and walked over to Itachi "This is Sarada, your neice. Sarada this is your Uncle Itachi."

Sarada's eyes locked onto Itachi's as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Un...cle? Uncle?" Sarada said reaching her little hand out to grab Itachi

Itachi's eyes softened and he smiled as he grabbed Sarada from Sakura and hugged his neice.

"Yes, i'm your Uncle." Itachi said smiling at her as he then looked at Sakura "where is my little brother?"

"He's on a mission, we don't know when he'll be back." Sakura said

"I see."

For the next Twenty minutes or so, Itachi spent his time with Sarada and playing with her before he felt the too familiar energy signature coming from a pissed off red head. He gave sarada a quick kiss on the cheek which made her giggle and gave Sakura a hug as he congratulated her. He stared at Hana for a second as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her which caught her by surprise but returned it with a small blush on her face.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered in her ear "For worrying."

Hana's blush darkened as she knew Kushina must have told him about her coming to check if he had returned since his disappearance. Itachi slowly let go as the door opened and Kushina walked in seeing that the two were hugging, that she momentarily forgot she was angry and her face lit up with excitement. Until Kisame and Neji walked in and began asking Itachi questions.

"What happened?" Kisame asked

"Why were you gone so long?" Neji asked

"I will explain back at the base." Itachi said

The others nodded knowing he did not want to say things in front of the others, especially not in front of his little neice.

 **-One Week Later-**

"...and that's everything that's been going on." Kushina said

Kushina had been expaining the situation concerning Lust and those trying to over throw her as they walked through the village streets.

"I see." Itachi said keeping his gaze forward "You should go see boruto, i'm sure he wants to see his grandma."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kushina questioned raising a brow "Are you going to go see Hana?" Kushina smirked

It was now Itachi's turn to look at her with a rosen brow. "Does she need something from me?" He asked.

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "I swear you Uchiha men are so dense, you must get it from your father, you know." Kushina said as she walked away and waved.

Itachi watched her leave as he continued through the streets, feeling eyes on him from those around him. He began thinking and somehow was so into his thoughts that he didn't know how he ended up at the gates of the Inuzuka Clan compound. Itachi lightly sighed wondering how he had gotten here and why as he heard someone approach him.

"If you're looking for Nee-chan, she went out with some guy about an hour ago and I don't knnow when she'll be back."

Itachi looked to his side and saw Hana's younger brother, Kiba.

"I was actually just taking a stroll around the village." Itachi said

Itachi turned to leave when an Anbu Black Ops member landed in front of him.

"Itachi-san, the Hokage has asked for your presence immediatley." The Anbu member said and before Itachi could object he spoke again "He says it's something from your line of work."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded as he flash stepped so swiftly it left both Kiba and the Anbu stunned at his speed.

 **-Scene Change-**

Itachi and Kakashi were both at the hospital, looking at the body of a dead Kunoichi around the age of Twenty Three. Sakura had given the autopsy report and had found no foreign chakra signature that could indicate her death was from the use of a jutsu, but what Sakura did find was some type of black liquid in her mouth and lungs.

She had thought it was poison, but there was no poison that could cause so much damage to the inside of the body as this. It seemed that the Kunoichi's body had been burned and melted from the inside, leaving only the outer shell of the human body unscathed.

Itachi took a closer look at the black liquid, as he scooped some of it with his fingers, his Sharingan coming to life as his Fallen Angel powers slightly changed his sharingan. Itachi narrowed his eyes seeing an extra element not easily seen to the normal eye.

"Demonic Sulphur." Itachi said as he wiped his fingers with a cloth before burning it with Amaterasu "We need to burn the body."

"Burn the body? Why-" Sakura started

"That was miasma from a demon, once a human injest a demons miasma, their soul will stay confined to this world without truly passing on unless the body is burned." Itachi said cutting his sister in law off "Where was the body discovered?"

"This isn't the first one." Kakashi said as Iachi turned to face him "There have been others that have been reported at towns and small vilages around the nations."

"Why didn't you tell the others about this?" Itachi questioned

"We thought it was human made at first, a new jutsu of some sort." Sakura spoke up as she brought out a map "Here , here, at these here as well." Sakura plotted down pins where the other bodies had been found.

"They are all red light districts and shady spots." Itachi said seeing where the exact points were "Kisame and I would pass by these places during our time in the Akatsuki to speak with clients and to take down our targets as well." Itachi scanned the map once more as he pointed at one spot that hadn't been plotted down yet "Seeing the patterns, the most obvious place the demon will be next is here." Itachi then pointed to a different aread near it "But it will surely be here."

"Why do say that?" Kakashi asked

"The other area is popular but smaller so it would be easier being spotted, but this area is less popular but larger with many people coming and going. It would be easier for it to move around unnoticed." Itachi answered as he turned to leave "I will settle this, do not send any shinobi to a confrontation with supernatural beings." He said as he left the autopsy room.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter, once this story is finished I can Start working on a new longer Itachi Crossover! Seeya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Lets do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All Naruto characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 11**

Hana was currently eating at Ichiraku's Ramen with a friend who had asked her to come with him. She talked and listened to her friend as they ate their ramen, when she caught a familiar scent nearby. She turned away from her friend looking outside as a few moments later she caught sight of Itachi.

Hana knew that he had noticed her as she saw him look at her from the corner of his eyes then to the man she was currently having food with before he looked away and kept walking towards the Leafs main gates.

Hana mentally cursed at herself as she noticed that, this must have seemed like a date into Itachi's eyes.

"Go to him."

Hana looked to her side and saw that her friend had been watching.

"I-"

"You don't want him to get any wrong ideas do you?" He smiled and gestured her to hurry "Go, before he leaves and you don't get the chance."

Hana smiled and thanked him as she ran out of the ramen shop and towards the leaf gates where she saw Itachi heading to. She started running after him she came to a stop when she caught sight of him about to exit the gates when she saw Kisame appear in front of him.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi was almost in the clear as he was about to exit the gates when Kisame stepped out from the side of a building.

Itachi came to a halt. "Kisame."

Kisame chuckled. "Kushina is not going to be happy."

"I have something important to attend to." Itachi said

"And that's why I'm here, Itachi-san." Kisame said as he grinned "You're going after those trying to overthrow Lust, are you not?" Itachi remained silent "That's a yes. I'm going. Wouldn't want to bring forth Kushina's fury, if I let you go alone."

"Fine." Itachi said

Kisame smirked. "Even you hold fear of the woman who has been a second mother to you." Kisame chuckled as he felt Itachi's Sharingan glaring holes into him "Just like old times."

"Itachi!"

Itachi turned around to see Hana walking towards him and Kisame.

"Hana."

"It wasn't what you were thinking." Hana said and before Itachi could say anything she spoke again "I wasn't on a date. That was a friend who had invited me and some other friend, but something came up ad she couldn't tag along."

Kisame rose a brow as he wondered what she was talking about. A small grin came to his face as he pieced everything together.

Itachi kept his stoic expression as usual. "Is that all you needed to say? If so, then I must get going. Kisame and I have important matters to attend to." Itachi said as he turned around to leave.

"Actually Itachi, I think it would be a good idea to take her along with us." Kisame said causing Hana's eyes to slightly widen and Itachi to look at him. "She could be helpful, in the case that we run into a human working with such beings. Also, there's something special about this girl, don't you find it unusual for her recognize your scent very easily?" Kisame looked at Hana "Even thought it shouldn't be possible for any regular human, even an Inuzuka with their enhanced smell to easily know yours?"

Itachi turned to look at Hana, who looked back and forth between the two Fallen Angel Leaders. Itachi caught Hana's eyes once more as they looked at each other for a good ten seconds before Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

"We must leave now if we wish to catch anything." Itachi said

 **-Few Hours Later-**

Itachi, Kisame, and Hana had arrived at an inn after having stopped at a clothing store. They were currently in one of the rooms they had rented for the night. The village they were currently at was somewhat of a party village. A party village where the middle class and high class came to enjoy themselves.

Kisame was currently wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt, as he placed his version of Samehada and the Executioner's blade in a scroll and stored it in a hidden pocket.

Itachi was wearing a black suit with a black undershirt, and black vest, as he stored the Uchiha Gunbai and Hidans Scythe inside his own scroll and storing it his hidden pocket.

Hana wore a short black dress that hugged the curves of her figure. She had some kunai strapped on her thigh. Her hair was let out of her ponytail and let flow down her back.

Itachi turned to speak with Kisame, but his attention had fallen onto Hana as he unconsciously looked her up and down as his Sharingan had come on without his saying.

Kisame noticed as he smirked at the Uchiha's reaction, but grinned and almost chuckled when the female had noticed and Itachi swiftly looked away with a small tint of red on his face and the blush that came over the brunettes cheeks.

"Itachi-san, take one of these." Kisame gave Itachi a pill who took the pill with a questioning look "You and I are easily known, so the guys at our lab made these to...you can say disguise our power from other Supernatural beings."

"How long will they last?" Itachi asked

"We haven't had time to test them out yet." Kisame answered

"What about your appearances? You two are easily recognizable. And why are we overdressed, if the target is suppose to be in the less fancy location?" Hana questioned

"It's a front." Kisame answered "At the beginning it's mostly middle class people, but there is a hidden floor where some of the middle class and high class gather together."

"That is why we are dressed in our current attire." Itachi said as they left the room "As for our appearances, it shouldn't be a problem in this place." Kisame chuckled.

Hana rose a brow in question as they had left the inn. When they had stepped out onto the streets, Itachi had offered her his arm as she smiled and linked her arm with his and they walked towards their destination.

Once they had arrived at their destination they could hear loud music playing from most places they had passed, but this place was huge and the music was louder than any other. There was a sign above the door that said Purgatory in purple letters. They walked inside looking around, people sitting on couches, at booths, or chairs around the catwalk and islands of platforms with girls either walking around in small clothing to barely anything, serving people drinks or on the catwalk and platforms dancing on the poles sensually as they stripped their clothing off slowly piece by piece.

Itachi lead her and Kisame towards the back of the place as a large man stood in front of the door blocking their way, but one good look and Itachi and Kisame, the man nodded and let them through. They walked through a hallways as they came to a second door with curtains which they entered and they were descending a flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom it lead to another more spacious hallway.

The walls were a tone of light purple with white marble accents and pillars. They passed some private rooms as they turned a corner and came down a second flight of stairs, white carpet with purple trimmed edges. They looked up and towards the sides of the large area there were many woman dancing on poles, when they had gotten to the middle of the stairs, they noticed a large marble statue of a woman with Angel wings and a devils tail being lighten up with soft purple lights around it. Now reaching the bottom of the floor where there were many people dancing, talking, and drinking.

Kisame nodded at Itachi as he made his way towards the bar at the corner of the area. Itachi and Hana made their way past the groups of people towards the opposite corner from Kisame. They sat at a corner booth where they were offered and served drinks. Hana looked up as she saw cages hung up on the ceiling as there were also women dancing inside of.

Itachi's eyes were scanning the area for anyone who could possibly be a suspect, anyone from the people who had come to have a good time to the dancers on the platforms and the servers. He could see a demon here and there as well as Fallen Angels, but they weren't doing anything suspicious. Then his eyes landed on a familiar figure that he knew very well. Itachi eyes moved up to see the persons face as said person had caught his eyes and recognized him as well.

Hana noticed a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes walk up to their booth in a sensual manner as the woman stopped in front of Itachi and kneeled down spreading his legs as she placed her hands on his knees and slowly made her way up his body rubbing her large breast against his chest. Hana watched as Itachi let the woman do as she pleased as the woman was now on his lap her legs on each of his sides as she was grinding her body onto his as she planted small kisses on his neck as she got close to his ear.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Itachi-sama?" the woman whispered

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ayumi." Itachi said as he looked over at Hana who didn't seem so pleased but seemed to be listening in thanks to her enhanced hearing "So, what are you doing here?"

Ayumi got off of him as she turned around and slowly bent down giving him a full view of her behind as she then sat back down pressing her ass against his crotch as she moved slowly in motion to the music playing. Ayumi grabbed his hands as she placed moved them down her body tracing her curves and placing them on her hips as her hands slowly moved up and around his neck.

"Undercover." Ayumi said as Itachi told her to go into further detail. "I am helping Lust. Just as you are now. And seeing that you and Kisame are here, means that I'm onto something being here."

"I see." Itachi said

Ayumi looked over at Hana who was slightly glaring at her before she looked away.

"Itachi-sama, if I may ask, why did you bring a human woman?" Ayumi asked moving her hips in a circular motion.

This caught Hana's attention as she focused on what he was going to say.

"She...She's special in more ways than one." Itachi said as Hana gained a small blush "Ayumi." Ayumi looked back and up at him "If something happens here, make sure you, the others and the loyal demons present get the people to saftely, including Hana."

Ayumi smiled and nodded. "Of course, Itachi-sama."

"Itachi, I don't need to be protected." Hana stated

"A fight between a supernatural being and a human, even a skilled shinobi as yourself always has consequences. Casualties." Itachi stated his eyes on Hana "I've lost Izumi, Konan, and a my child..." Itachi said softly as he whispered and looked away "I can't lose you too..."

Hana's eyes widened barely had been able to hear the last part as her blush grew darker and she looked away as well.

Ayumi looked at the two and smiled as she got up. "I should go and due an other sweep of the area again" Ayumi smiled as she bent down and kissed Itachi on the lips "That's my last kiss to you, I am your ex after all." Ayumi then bent down to Hana and kissed her on the lips as well, making her eyes widen as Ayumi whispered in her ear "Take care of him." With that Ayumi left the two.

Kisame had seen everything from across the room, and even though he couldn't hear what they had said, he had a smirk on his face. Kisame downed an other drink and sighed.

"This might be a long night." Kisame whispered then his smirk faded and was now struck with some fear 'I forgot to tell Anko I was going on this mission with Itachi!' he shouted in his head as he quickly tried to communicate to an Angel of Fallen Angel in the Leaf Village to inform Anko, with what they call Angel radio which is simply telepathy between the feathery winged beings.

 **A/N: And there we go! See ya next time! Buh-Bye! :D**


End file.
